Not So Simple Anymore
by klm111a
Summary: Rory's life used to be simple. But then, Tristan becomes nice, Dean breaks it off with her, Lorelai and Rory have the biggest fight in Gilmore History and then Jess comes to Stars Hollow. What's a Gilmore to do? *COMPLETE* (please read despite length!)
1. He crossed the line

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Summary: Rory Gilmore's life isn't as simple as it has been. Tristan changes making her re-think her feelings for him. Dean changes making her not know why she's dating him in the first place and her mother disagrees with Rory making a rift in their relationship.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to Breann who came up with the basic plot of the story. THANKS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls..(sob, sob) but I will someday!!! (haha right..in your dreams!!)  
  
Chapter 1: He crossed the line  
  
"Hey Mary," Rory groaned and felt like slamming her head against the locker. "What do you want?" she snapped as she shut her locker door. It had been going on for weeks, their banter sessions that Rory actually had enjoyed in the beginning. Tristan was attractive, no doubt in her mind Rory even had a crush on him but she had convinced herself there was no way in the world Tristan 'The Player' would ever fall in love with a girl like her like her. She was Mary after all. Damn, Rory Gilmore always made him act like this. The moment he had met her his player image had disappeared. Rory had changed him without even knowing it. Before she had come he had been the macho man player.all females adored him from the freshman girls to the seniors. He could hear their whispers about who his flavor of the week was and how come he didn't choose her. He used to revel in all of it while keeping his emotions behind that mask that every single Chiltonite had except her. Rory Gilmore kept her emotions on her sleeve her bright blue eyes could reveal all her feelings in an instant. Like the first day she met her and the way she had that caught in headlights look to her. Then that other time when she had come late for a Shakespeare test and how she had flipped out at Paris. "All I want is you," came Tristan's cocky reply to Rory's statement. "Well you aren't getting me Tristan,"  
  
"I figured that much, Mary,"  
  
"Why don't you find someone who will willfully get into your pants?"  
  
"Because they're not you," he whispered softly. Rory looked into his eyes and nearly got lost in them. 'It's TRISTAN, Gilmore get a grip. You have Dean remember?' "Right Tristan because I'm not a blonde ditz?"  
  
"Are you saying that's all I date?"  
  
"All you do is date blonde bimbo airheads," she pointed out. "What's wrong with that?" came his defensive reply. "How the hell can you do that?"  
  
"Well.let's see one because my own father pays my tuition here so I can't get in trouble I don't have to rely on my grandparent's for anything either," Rory's eyes widened in shock at the comment. "So your saying your better than me?"  
  
"Sounds like it doesn't it?" he smirked and she wanted to scream and yell at him. They stood in uncomfortable silence and the bell rang. Tristan shifted his weight while Rory stared at Tristan in disbelief. "I can't believe this," she said her voice shaking with emotion. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she was crying. "You crossed the line Tristan," she ran away now embarrassed she had started crying in front of him. She continued to run past the courtyard, past the parking lot to the bus stop. She sat down on the hard wooden bench and couldn't believe Tristan had said such things. Sure, they're bantering sessions had been getting meaner and meaner but Tristan had never said anything about money. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. None of those comments from anyone else from Chilton would have hurt her. Why did it hurt so badly when Tristan said something like that to her? It had cut her to the bone. She heard feet running and she immediately knew who it was. "Rory." he said softly sitting down on the bench beside her. "Are you back to make some more comments about me not being rich like you?" she snapped at him as the bus pulled up. "No." she moved closer to the bus door as it opened. She stepped on and Tristan grabbed her wrist. "Don't go," he begged. "Why? Want to make fun of me some more?" "Look Rory I'm sorry okay? I don't know what got into me I just go so upset about your comments about me dating stupid girls," "Well it's true." she pointed out with a small smile. "Think about it Rory when was the last time you had to ask me to move from making out in front of your locker?"  
  
"Uhh.. it was Cindy I think,"  
  
"And it's been how long since her?"  
  
"I don't keep track of your love life Tristan,"  
  
"Well that's good because it's been about four weeks,"  
  
"Is that a record for you?" came her snide reply. "Hey, that wasn't called for Rory I apologized didn't I?"  
  
"If you want to call that apologizing,"  
  
"Look I really am sorry will you accept my apology?"  
  
"I guess." came Rory's reluctant reply. "I'll drive you home," he offered. "But it's only second period!"  
  
"We already cut it Rory come on you don't want to wait another half-hour for the next bus do you?"  
  
"No.I'll just call my mom."  
  
"She's at work isn't she?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Let me drive you,"  
  
"I'll wait for the bus,"  
  
"Headmaster Charleston will find you now come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his car. "Do you know how to get there?"  
  
"Uh-huh," came his reply. Rory was still amazed at Tristan's bold movement to grab her hand. "How about a cup of coffee?" he asked her. "Of course," and as soon as she agreed to that she saw his eyes lit up, full of warmth not the coldness that he usual had. She giggled at the change in him making him give her an odd look. "Sorry it's just." she paused unsure of what to say to him. "It's okay Rory.I love hearing your laugh," he whispered making Rory suddenly unsure of why she had hidden those feelings after all. 


	2. Meet the somewhat wacky town—Stars Hollo...

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, sadly but the plot's mine.so please read and review!  
  
Chapter 2: Meet the somewhat wacky town-Stars Hollow.  
  
Summary: Rory Gilmore's life isn't as simple as it has been. Tristan changes making her re-think her feelings for him. Dean changes making her not know why she's dating him in the first place and her mother disagrees with Rory causing a rift in their relationship.  
  
"Okay, so favorite movie?" Tristan asked Rory. "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, of course! You?"  
  
"The same!"  
  
"Yeah Right!" Rory laughed at the thought of Tristan DuGrey watching Willy Wonka. "Really!" he protested as Rory began laughing harder. They had been talking for hours in Starbucks. "Tristan, seriously what's your favorite movie?"  
  
"Willy Wonka, I swear!" she began cracking up but became silent quickly. "Fine, you like Willy Wonka,"  
  
"Hey, Rory do you think we could be friends?" he asked her quietly. She looked at him and a smile formed on her lips. "I guess but you have to tell me the truth about your favorite movie!"  
  
"A Walk to Remember,"  
  
"Right and that's much more believable!"  
  
"It's a good movie Rory,"  
  
"Fine, fine like whatever movies you want,"  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"I don't know.my town will probably all think I'm cheating on Dean if you come with me into town,"  
  
"Whose Dean?" he asked her innocently. "Oh, I'm kind of seeing him,"  
  
"He's your boyfriend," he said flatly. "Umm.no we've only had like a few dates I don't know how serious we are right now," she said nervously biting her lip. "Oh," was Tristan's only comment. "So, you know if you don't want to bring me I understand because believe me my town is weird I'll just take the bus from here." she rambled on and Tristan quickly stopped her. "Rory," he said softly but she continued to talk. "Rory, I'll take you really its not big deal,"  
  
"Okay," she agreed grinning at him. "I bet you're scared of the Oompah Loompahs," she teased him. "I am not!"  
  
"Oh come on Tris!" Their blue eyes collided at the nickname Tristan's full of surprise. "You are aren't you?" she asked with a laugh. "You'll save me right Rory?"  
  
"I don't know," she said teasing him. "Please?" he begged her as they walked to his car. "Well.you did buy me coffee!" "Thank you!" he cried out with a grin making her smile as well. They drove into Stars Hollow passing the sign that said 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' and almost right away he noticed the cell phones being pulled out from people while they gave both him and Rory odd stares. "I told you they'd be weird," she said with a smile. "Stop here," she commanded. "This is your house?" he asked surprised. "No, silly!" came her exclamation. "This is where my mother and I eat, meet and drink coffee!"  
  
"But it's a Hardware Store!"  
  
"Trust me," so he followed her willingly into the place that said 'William's Hardware'. To his astonishment and surprise it was a diner making Rory shoot him an 'I told you so' smirk. "Luke!" cried out a woman who had just entered the diner who had black hair and blue eyes. "Lukey!" she called out again. Rory just rolled her eyes in response to the woman. "That's my mom," she whispered as they sat down at a table. "What do you want?" came gruff reply of what Tristan assumed to be the owner of the diner. "That's Luke," she whispered in explanation. "Owner of the diner-or Luke's," she continued as Tristan watched with amusement of the banter going on between the two older people. So, maybe it was Gilmore Girl thing, ignoring the obvious of who was in love with them. "Oh, Luke you're the bestest!" the female cried out. "Bestest isn't even a word," he grumbled. "But you just said it!" she said with glee. "I will never understand you, Lorelai,"  
  
"And I won't understand you either, how can you hate coffee? And burgers? Come on Luke it's like my oxygen mask,"  
  
"Mom!" called out Rory smiling pleasantly at her mother. "Hey mini-me!" came her reply pulling out a chair and sitting down. Not noticing Tristan, sitting to the left of her. "Hello Ms. Gilmore," he said politely. Rory gasped and Lorelai nodded. "Hello," came her cool reply, not saying she preferred Lorelai, not wanting this rich snobby kid to call her Lorelai. "Mom, this is Tristan." she introduced him. "Hi," he said again making Lorelai roll her eyes. "I thought we already established the hello thing," came her cool reply again. "Mom!" Rory hissed appalled at her rude behavior to what she hoped was her new friend. "Rory!" she mimicked. "MOM!" she said louder still appalled at her behavior. "Rory, shush," she commanded. "Luke!" Rory suddenly called out walking over to the counter. Tristan sat there uncomfortably as Lorelai stared him down. He looked down at his lap fiddling with his hands and not looking Lorelai in the eye. "Let's go Tristan," Rory said grabbing his arm, sending a glare to her mother and continuing her way out the door two coffees in hand. "So, we'll do a quick tour on the way to my house and then we can study for the English test tomorrow,"  
  
"Okay," he quickly agreed following her fast paced walk. "That's Miss Patty's dance studio, but watch out she likes all men," she whispered as they rushed past making Miss Patty let out a whistle. "Oh my god!" Rory broke into a fit of giggles. Tristan chuckled, also feeling embarrassed that the whistle was directed at him. They arrived at what he assumed to be the Gilmore home, considering the name on the mailbox did read Gilmore. They walked in and Tristan fell in love with the house, it was smaller than his own but filled with more love than any single room had in his house. He looked at the pictures across the mantle while Rory backed up to the table with the answering machine and put down some of her embarrassing pictures. "The kitchen's this way," she said walking that way to get a pop tart. "What's right here?" he asked gesturing to the door on the left. "My room," she said being preoccupied by looking for pop tarts. He opened the door to see Rory's room; it was so Rory that Tristan had to smile. The bulletin board with the Harvard flags along with pictures of Europe and he noticed the piles of books all around her room it was all in such Rory taste. "Tristan?" Rory called out not knowing where he went. "Yeah?" came his reply. "Where are you?"  
  
"Your room," came his response. "Well get out, come on we should be studying,"  
  
"All right," he agreed reluctantly coming out from her room. He ambled into what he assumed was the living room. "Here," she said clearing some junk off the table and it landed on the floor with a clunk. "What was his wife's name?" Rory asked Tristan referring to Shakespeare. "Anne Hathaway," came his reply. "Yeah, now you have to ask me a question,"  
  
"Name some of his plays,"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet."  
  
An hour or so later suddenly she heard Dean's voice. "Rory?" she went over to the back door with Tristan right behind her. "Hey Dean!" she greeted with a smile. "Who's he?" he asked suddenly Dean's smile fading from his face. "Dean meet Tristan, Tristan meet Dean,"  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!! Chapter 3 will be up soon, I hope! 


	3. Hurt

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GG people otherwise.Tristan would still be here.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long, I've been busy with school and the ending of quarter one.now please read and review!  
  
Chapter 3: Hurt  
  
"What is he doing here?" Dean asked again, his voice escalating in anger. "I'm helping him study," came her calm reply. "Is that what you two call it?" he asked suddenly. She gasped taken aback for a moment but quickly regained her sharp tongue. "We're not doing anything," she whispered. "Yeah, Right," he snorted and Rory rolled her eyes. "Can we talk on the porch?" she asked him, she glanced over at Tristan who had a self-satisfied plastered across his face but it soon faded as Rory shot him a look making it fade away. She grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled him out the door. She leaned against the rail her back towards him. "What gives you the right to come in and start interrogating us like that, Dean?" she hissed not wanting to turn around and look at him, since she was disgusted with his behavior. "Your overreacting, we're just friends," she paused for a second hoping what she had said was sinking in. to his brain. "I wouldn't do that! It's Tristan, for crying out loud! He's the one who's called me Mary and has annoyed the hell out of me," So, she was lying she did have a teeny tiny crush on the guy, she did have eyes, that did check out other guys as well. "Rory--," she interrupted me. "In all relationships there's trust. I don't think you trust me. I think it's time for you, us to end it,"  
  
"I just don't trust him!"  
  
"He won't try anything!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I trust him, but look you don't so why bother anymore Dean?"  
  
"You know, you're just like your mother," he said suddenly. "Jumping from guy to guy once a week,"  
  
"Go away!" she yelled running back into the house and slamming the door. She pushed Tristan out of the way and rushed into her room, slamming her own door forgetting for a moment Tristan was still outside probably staring at the place she just was but she didn't care she didn't care about anything for now. All she could care about was the hurt that was bubbling up from her heart into her head. Minutes passed as the tears still streamed down her face. She heard a soft knock from her door. "Go away!" she called out. "No can do!" came Tristan's fake cheerful reply. "Yes you can," she groaned still upset over Dean, it hurt, hurt like hell to have someone she had been dating. It hadn't been officially dating but she had liked him, as in a crush but now those dreams were crushed. He entered the room to see Rory lying on her bed-a stuffed chicken in her arms, muffling her sniffles and sobs. "Rory?" he questioned making her turn and look up at him. "I'm in the mood for anymore BS today, Tristan," was what she answered sadly to him. He saw the path her tears had made down her cheeks and the way her mascara had started to run, he hadn't even known she was wearing mascara and it contrasted sharply with her pale white skin. "I'm not here to give you 'bull shit', Rory, what happened out there?"  
  
"He didn't trust me with you!" she cried out bursting into tears again. "And then he said I'm like my mother jumping from guy to guy and I don't," she sobbed. "Dean's the only guy I've gone out on a date with, we hadn't even kissed," She leaned into Tristan's chest crying her heart out. "Shh.Rory, he doesn't deserve you," 'And neither do I' he added silently while soothing the girl in his arms while his own heart was breaking for her. The girl, he Tristan DuGrey was in love with and infatuated with no matter how hard he tried to hide it he knew.  
  
As the feeling of hurt and pain began to abate in her heart she felt something, something new. Something, so unexplainable.something she had never felt before. When she pulled away from his strong arms wrapped around her she felt herself longing for his touch again. Suddenly she knew what was going on she had fallen head over heels in love with Tristan DuGrey. Damn, her life had seemed to get so much more complicated in the past few hours than it had been in years. She sighed making Tristan cast sideway glance at her. "You okay?" he asked cautiously. She shrugged muttering "Depends on how you define okay," he smiled and she smiled back and they were okay again just as friends, for now.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! ( 


	4. His first love, her first kiss

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful couple: Tristan and Rory.. I wish but nor do I own the song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson.  
  
Author's Note: REVIEW, REVIEW, And REVIEW!! (Did I mention review?)  
  
Part 4: His first love, her first kiss.  
  
Over the next few weeks Rory and Tristan's friendship was blossoming having them become the 'dynamic duo'. They could out-smart; outwit anyone- together, in projects and school. Even against Paris who was now half- enemy, half-friends with Rory more enemy because of the amount time Rory spent with Tristan, still Paris's crush. Lorelai still remained cool towards Tristan. Her distaste for Tristan was rooted deeper than his being his Hartford society circles, since it wasn't his fault after all.whenever she saw Rory with Tristan in their Chilton uniforms around Stars Hollow and in the Gilmore home it took her back to circa 1983, with Christopher and herself.  
  
Here Rory was at a Chilton party. Why? She didn't know, but then she remembered last week's Friday night dinner. The afternoon of the infamous Gilmore dinners Emily Gilmore had gone to Kitty Charleston's home for an afternoon cup of tea. Kitty had just happened to mention her husband's concern of her lack of social engagements at Chilton and her lack of new friends, besides Tristan. After Lorelai had heard this she had stolen Rory's backpack and searched through it to find a flier advertising a party. After Lorelai's begging, Lane's persuading and Tristan's pleading she had agreed to go. Lane had soon left her to dance with, Henry she seemed to recall his name was. But, Tristan she hadn't managed to find him yet that evening. It made her upset since he had promised her he was going to be the one sitting next to her on the couch listening to her complaints about how lame the party was and then she spotted him across the room listening to some guy telling him some boring story she bet. His face plainly screamed 'Save me' and Rory had to stifle a laugh.  
  
As the guy in front of him rambled on about Summer-in bed, of course he scanned the room as if looking for the girl in topic of conversation. He saw her busy flaunting her ass in front of James Baldwin who didn't seem to mind at all. Disgusted, his eyes continued to scan the room when he spotted her, Rory Gilmore. She was sitting on the couch book in lap, soda in hand. No one seemed to notice her, which was good for his part. He excused himself from whatever his name was and strolled over to the couch. "What a girl like you sitting on the couch, alone?" he drawled while watching her cringe; her face a mixture of unhappiness and pain. "Reading," was her response. "May I join you?" she looked up to see Tristan smirking at her. "You can but don't bring your Texan friend!" she teased and so he sat. "I fooled you though," he unnecessarily pointed out, making her roll her eyes in response but continued to read, ignoring his entire presence as she turned a page in her book. "You know it's impolite not to talk to someone who's come over to talk,"  
  
"I'm reading," she responded to his complaint. Then the song 'A Moment Like This' came on. (A/N: I know, I know this song didn't come out until like September but it's fitting for the story) "I love this song!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling but he shook his head. "Why not?"  
  
"I can't dance," he mumbled. "What was that?" she asked turning his face with her hand to look at her. "I can't dance," he clarified for her. "Anyone can dance!"  
  
"No.." he protested but Rory remained obstinate with it, she was going to teach Tristan how to dance. "Put your hands here," she instructed grabbing his hands and put them around her waist. She then wrapped her own arms around his neck. "Now you just sway basically," she explained to him. They danced well for a second until he stepped on her foot. "Ouch," she gasped. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish embarrassed smile. "It's okay," Everything changes but beauty remains  
  
Something so tender  
  
I can't explain  
  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this "You know the part in this song 'some people search forever for that one special kiss'?" he asked her. "Uh huh," came her reply. "Well I don't think I have to search any further," he whispered and then he kissed her. When he pulled away Rory leaned in closer to him as he uttered those three dangerous life-altering words. "I love you," he admitted to her. "Tristan." he stiffened at her tone of voice. "If you don't feel the same Rory just tell me," he growled coldly. "You didn't let me finish my sentence, because Tristan, I love you too," His eyes widened at her confession. She smiled up at him and decided he wanted to leave the stifling environment of a Chilton party. Rory had been right when she had complained she didn't want to go. "Let's get out of here," he whispered as the song faded out and a fast song began. "I can't leave Lane here by herself,"  
  
"We'll be back before eleven," he promised. "I guess, but where are we going?"  
  
"Starbucks," was his response. "What are we waiting for, then?" came Rory's excited reply. Before they left Lane stopped and told Lane where she was going, handing over the jeep's keys in the process. Then, the two of them left.  
  
Four and a half cups of coffee later Rory was getting bored. "Can we go somewhere?" she begged Tristan who held her hand. "Sure, I have the perfect place," he ordered two more coffees, to go this time. Rory had no idea where they were going but it was wonderful being with him, being able to lean over and kiss him without worrying about how he would react. He pulled into a random field from what she could tell. He got out and ran over to the other side to open the door for Rory. He took her hand, kissed it and then helped her out. "Are you all right?" she asked laughing at his weirdness. "Quick, we have to sit on the car roof,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we won't miss the meteor shower," he hopped onto the hood of the car and helped Rory up, again. They sat on the roof; the only sound was their breathing which was coming out as white puffs. She shivered while Tristan scooted over to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "Is that better?"  
  
"Much," she replied snuggling even closer to him. "Thanks for falling in love with me," she whispered. "Anyone would be lucky to have you," came his answer making her wince at a memory of her wanting to kill herself because no one loved her. She had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror- pills in hand when the phone had rang. It was Tristan, so she confessed what she had been thinking about doing. He had come over in an record time of twenty minutes. All of a sudden she was crying. "Rory?" he asked concerned. "Thanks for saving me.if you hadn't called," she stopped seeing his pained expression of the memory. "Sorry," she muttered and he grasped her hand even tighter. "I'm just glad I called in time because without you I wouldn't have a reason to live," he whispered. "I love you Tristan," she said quietly while kissing him on the nose. "I have an idea," he said suddenly climbing off the roof of the car and turning the car back on. He turned on the radio to full blast and the song was 'A Moment like This'. He climbed back onto the roof, grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her up to stand. "Teach me how to dance?" he asked hopefully. "Of course, Tristan! Now."  
  
A/N: Kind of cheesy, I know but hey! I like it this way.please review! ( 


	5. Mother and Daughter fight

Not so Simple Anymore  
  
Author's Note: This is a LONG chapter just to warn you! ( but please as always review!  
  
Chapter Five: Mother and Daughter fight  
  
Phone Conversation-Lane and Lorelai-12:57 AM.  
  
Lane: She's not home yet?  
  
Lo: No! Do you know where she is?  
  
La: Well, she and Tristan left the party early.  
  
Lo: Rory and who?  
  
La: Tristan  
  
Lo: Do you think.oh my god! She's not even on the pill I bet he didn't even use protection, if she gets pregnant Emily's going to kill me! I thought Rory would know better than that!  
  
La: Lorelai! Chill you know Rory wouldn't do that  
  
Lo: Yes but Tristan would.  
  
La: No, he's a good guy!  
  
Lo: You don't know preppy rich boys and sex like I do Lane!  
  
La: So you mean all rich, preppy guys who attend private school's dreams to be laid by every girl at school?  
  
Lo: Yes  
  
La: Tristan's wouldn't do that  
  
"Bye Tristan!" came Rory's voice floating in from the porch. Rory opened the door and closed it quietly hoping her mother wouldn't awake. She made a beeline for her room when Lorelai confronted her. "Where the hell were you?" she accused. "With Tristan,"  
  
"YOUR GOING ON THE PILL!" shrieked Lorelai. "What? Why?"  
  
"You and Tristan had sex!"  
  
"No, we didn't,"  
  
"Yeah right, don't lie to me Rory!"  
  
"I'm not mother!" she said her tone of voice full of distaste towards her mom. "That's bull shit," was Lorelai's comment. "Why don't you like Tristan?" Rory cried out. "Because he's like all the preppy rich kids who attend Chilton. Just wanting to sleep with every girl in their high school,"  
  
"Tristan's different!"  
  
"I thought Christopher was too and look at me now!"  
  
"What? That you're actually happy? That you don't like in Hartford society mother? You have me?"  
  
"I don't want you to end up like me, throw all your dreams of finishing high school and going to Harvard, do everything I didn't get to do, Rory!"  
  
"Tristan and I aren't like you and dad! We won't do it, for crying out loud I've had the Sex Talk since I could talk!"  
  
"Tristan will get you drunk, he'll seduce you to bed,"  
  
"Not every guy is like that! I've spent my whole fucking life being afraid that every guy who hits on me is just looking for sex and then when I find the perfect guy, your telling me he's looking for the same thing! GUESS WHAT! Tristan loves me and if you even care about my happiness stay the hell out of my life!" she screamed slamming the door to her room in Lorelai's face. "Go to hell!" called out Lorelai. "Back at you!" came her muffled reply. "Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" Rory yelled back as Lorelai stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed her own door shut. "I just wanted to tell you that he gave me my first kiss, Mom," Rory whispered. Both Gilmore's went to sleep crying.  
  
The phone rang and Lorelai groaned. It felt like she had a hangover, which surprised her since all she had drank last night was coffee. As the phone continued to ring the whole evening between her and Rory came rushing back. "Dammit!" she cried out, reaching over and answering the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is Rory there?"  
  
"Who's this?" she asked suspiciously. "Tristan," came the male's reply. "Sorry but she can't speak to you or see you for the rest of your life!" and Lorelai hung up the phone. It immediately rang again making Lorelai groan. "I swear to god, Tristan I'm going to kill you,"  
  
"Lor?"  
  
"Christopher?"  
  
"Yeah it's me,"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Good, good in Hartford actually,"  
  
"Really? So are you coming here?"  
  
"I was hoping to make some plans with Rory, can I talk to her?"  
  
"Uhh.I don't know where she is," Lorelai began while walking into the kitchen to see a post-it note on the coffee pot. It read:  
  
Out. ~The girl formally known as your daughter.  
  
"Well, the girl formally known as my daughter is out," she said flatly. "Are you two okay?" Chris asked concerned. "No, Chris," she said softly. "We're not, not at all," she said sadly. "What happened?" he asked her. "Well, see there's this guy, Tristan."  
  
Rory's cell phone rang making her jump in surprise. She had been sitting on the wooden bridge wondering how she and her mom had gotten into such a huge fight. "Hello?"  
  
"Rory?" the familiar voice of Tristan made her perk up a bit. "Yeah, Tristan?"  
  
"Did something happen last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he sighed and she knew what he meant. "Did you and your mom get into a fight?"  
  
"Yes," she admitted. "Over what,"  
  
"You,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She thought we had sex, Tristan," she whispered. "Did you tell her we didn't?"  
  
"Of course but she didn't believe me,"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Tris, I don't care if my mom hates you, nothing can stop me from being in love with you,"  
  
"Your mom hates me,"  
  
"She'll get over it soon, I hope,"  
  
"Bye Rory, I've got to go,"  
  
"Bye Tris, love you,"  
  
"Love you too," they both hung up and Rory stared into space still trying to figure out why Lorelai was acting like this. She had set the curfew for one so it wasn't like she was late getting home. She sighed disheartened by their argument "Ror?"  
  
"Dad!" she shrieked jumping up and hugging him. "Whoa! I missed you too, kid," Rory smiled at her father until he brought up his reason for coming. "I heard about your fight," he said cautiously. "Your on her side aren't you?"  
  
"No, honey it's just that she had a right to be worried,"  
  
"Dad I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"She's scared because you are sixteen-the same age as we were it's a tough thing for her to watch you fall for the type of guy I was,"  
  
"He loves me though,"  
  
"When you're young and in love you want that love to last forever, most teens think having sex makes it last forever,"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Just come back and listen to your mother,"  
  
"Fine," she replied and followed her father back to the house.  
  
Ten Minutes had passed by in silence. Both Lorelai and Rory glanced at Christopher, begging him to let them go. "You can't see him anymore," Lorelai whispered. "Why not?" came Rory's cool reply. "Because I don't trust him, Rory! I don't think I could leave the two of you alone without my worrying,"  
  
"That's not fair," Rory pointed out. "Look, I'm sorry but you have to see my side,"  
  
"I see your side perfectly-you don't want me to be happy!" and with that Rory ran, ran out of the house without looking back to see her mother sobbing on the couch. As she drove into Hartford hysterical sobs were rising in her throat. She pulled up to the DuGrey mansion to see his family and himself heading out the door. Rory ran up the steps and reached Tristan. She grabbed his arm and whispered, "I need to talk to you," Tristan glanced at his mother for permission who nodded and he hurried into the house along with Rory. As soon as he took her to the side room and they sat down she slumped down and cried. Tristan pulled her into his arms and soothed her. "What happened?" he asked softly. She told him what happened twenty or so minutes earlier at her house. "Rory, maybe we shouldn't then,"  
  
"Tristan I don't think I could live with that, us-not together,"  
  
"We can still be together but no one would have to know," he mused. Rory nodded in agreement at his idea. "Okay," she said softly letting go of him. "Thank You, Tristan,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being here when I need you," he kissed her quickly before his mother called telling him it was time to go. "I'm fine now," she told him while exiting the mansion.  
  
She returned to find her father had left and Lorelai was staring off into space. "I broke up with him, hope your happy," was all Rory could say. Lorelai was quiet, she wasn't happy not even close because for the first time ever, her baby girl hated her. 


	6. Secret Love

Not so Simple Anymore  
  
Author's Note: Please Review!!! (  
  
Chapter 6: Secret Love  
  
Between Second and Third Period-  
  
She knocked the knock Tristan had told her to do. The door swung open and then quickly shut behind her. His lips found hers and her kissed her, more wanting less giving. "Hey," she whispered breathlessly as her hands found his and she laced her fingers through them. "Rory, I can't do this," he admitted. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Every time, I see you I want to kiss you,"  
  
"I wish you could," she said wistfully. She kissed him trying to forget they were in a janitor's closet that smelled horrible. "I have to go to class," she said sadly giving him one more kiss and then she was gone. He sighed wishing Lorelai didn't hate him.  
  
Tristan approached Rory from behind and grabbed her headphones. She turned around to see Tristan grinning the 'cat-got-the-canary' grin. "You scared me!" he smiled while sitting across from her at the lunch table and then put his hand under the table to hold hers. She smiled at the contact of their skin but wished it were more. 'I love you,' he mouthed and she mouthed the same back. James, Charles and Eric came to join them, as did Paris, Madeline and Louise, forcing the couple to drop their hands. Chatter filled the table so it went unnoticed to the secret glances they exchanged between each other.  
  
The Rest of the week was filled with secret meetings, secret glances and secret kisses. Tristan even reserved the dark room a few times, which was better than the closets that had first met in for their make-out sessions. Rumors spread viciously about Tristan's new love interest from an exchange student from France, a Chilton teacher and even a Chilton parent. Every morning Rory would find a cup of coffee in her locker making the girls whisper about whom she was dating, as well. She would then glance across the hall to find Tristan leaning against his locker talking to his friends and stealing a glance in-between at Rory.  
  
It was Friday night and Lorelai was driving them to their weekly dinner at the elder Gilmore home. Awkward silence filled the car the only sound was the radio softly playing in the background. They arrived on time for once surprising Emily. Rory's heart ached when she realized they wouldn't be able to joke about Emily's being unprepared for them. "What would you like to drink, Rory?" Emily asked her. "Soda, please," was her request. "Lorelai?"  
  
"White wine,"  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Gilmore?" another new maid Rory presumed questioned her grandmother. "Yes, Mary?" Rory almost choked on her drink when the name Mary was mentioned. "Dinner is served," they headed into the dining room and Rory noticed a place wasn't set at her grandfather's end of the table. "Where's grandpa?" she asked. "He's in Canada," came Emily's simple reply. Rory willed her mother to crack a joke but Lorelai remained silent. "How was the party, Rory?"  
  
"Great," came Rory's cheerful reply. "Yeah, Great," Lorelai said sarcastically. "Did you stay for the whole thing?"  
  
"Oh, no I went out to coffee and then stargazing,"  
  
"With whom?" Rory swallowed while nervously looked at Lorelai. "Tristan DuGrey," she said softly. "Isn't he that trouble maker at Chilton?" Before Rory could even open her mouth in response Lorelai was in total bitch mode. "Yes, mother but don't worry I told her she couldn't see him anymore,"  
  
"Good," Emily approved. "I don't believe this," muttered Rory angrily excusing herself from the table. The brisk air made her feel wonderful. It was exhilarating like no one could stop her from doing anything. She sat on the back steps letting her mind go and wander places where she never thought she could go. Her cell phone rang making her mind land somewhere solid. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, you," he greeted. "Is so glad you called dinner was horrible! Grandma agreed with Lorelai for me not to see you," Tristan sighed knowing how hard it was for Rory to live with his burden. "I'm so sorry.if only my rep wasn't so over-exaggerated," he said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked avoiding the topic of his reputation, knowing in her heart she agreed- his pretentious reputation was something she had learned was in the past, and she didn't want to dig it up again. "Tomorrow night at the country club in the garden," he responded making Rory smile. "See you then," she promised clicking her cell phone off. She then heard footsteps behind her and she turned to find Lorelai. "We're going," was all Lorelai said and then suddenly Rory was overridden with guilt-guilt over the fight, the secret dating and even the secret phone calls. She wanted to tell Lorelai everything from the moment she had shared her first kiss with Tristan and the most romantic week of her life that had just occurred. But she couldn't because in Lorelai's eyes Tristan was no better than scum on the bottom of her shoe, but he wasn't to Rory at least. For the moment he was the best thing in her life and she wanted to share that happiness with her mother, but Lorelai hated her for what she had done the night of the party, which was nothing, but Lorelai wouldn't believe her.  
  
To be Continued. 


	7. Busted!

Author's Note: I'm glad you all like it so far, this is Chapter Seven, I know it's REALLY short, but hey! It's just a filler to fill in the blanks of the next chapter.  
  
BTW, EyezOnly: I'm sorry about making Lorelai so mean, but I have to, to make her fit into this story, with the plot, if Lorelai was well Lorelai none of it would work! Please keep reviewing though!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Busted!  
  
The Next Night  
  
Tristan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Rory come around the corner. He couldn't even tear his eyes away from her. "Hey," she greeted with a quick, nervous smile. He saw how tired she looked and he became concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked while slipping her hand in his. "I'm just tired, I haven't slept since Lorelai and I got into the fight," she admitted shakily. His lips landed on hers for a long intense make-out session. It filled her with warmth to fill his lips on here it was seeping into her but the kissing soon stopped when Rory heard three familiar voices. "Oh no," she whispered when she heard them. "Disgusting teenagers," came Richard Gilmore's voice loud and clear. "Should we find out who they are, Mom?" Lorelai asked eagerly. "Oh.crap," she said squeezing Tristan's hand tightly when a bright light shone on the two of them. "Rory!" came Lorelai's angry voice. "Oh god," she said feeling like she was going to barf and collapse. "I don't believe this! Let's go," Lorelai paused waiting for Rory to move. When she didn't Lorelai gritted her teeth. "NOW!" she hissed and reluctantly Rory let go of Tristan's hand. Lorelai took hold of her arm. "I can't believe this Rory! I'm ashamed of you," she lectured as they made their way to the jeep. "I should've known Tristan would convince you to do something like this,"  
  
"He didn't," she defended. "He said he would break up with me because of our fight. I couldn't let him do that, Mom. It was my choice and I choose to be with him still even though you told me not to," Lorelai was crying now. "You disobeyed me. You don't know how much that hurts me when your with Tristan, it takes me back to when I was sixteen and pregnant with you,"  
  
"You have to trust me, Mom," was all she said, still upset with Lorelai. The rest of the ride was silent until they arrived home. "Your grounded," it was the first time those two horrible words came out of Lorelai's mouth and it stung. "Fine," came her answer. She walked straight into her room and turned on her music. It was a Bangles CD that she and her mother had both bought each other for Christmas last year. She fell back on her bed and shut her eyes trying to forget about their second fight. At one in the morning her cell phone rang. She grabbed it smiling when she knew who it was, she had called him an hour ago, telling him how she and Lorelai had gotten into another fight, another horrible screaming match from what used to be the best mother-daughter relationship in the world was broken. "Hey," she said sleepily. "You left a message,"  
  
"Yeah.Tristan look I need to leave here, Stars Hollow.just for the weekend, please?" she begged him. He sighed making her hopes suddenly dashed. "I'll be over in less than a half-hour," he promised and so it was planned, they were going to run away from there, from Hartford and Stars Hollow, together.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Run Away, Little Girl and Boy

Not So Simple Anymore by klm111a  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, it took me so long, keep the reviews coming though! HAH! I left you all with a cliffhanger, hope you aren't to upset, no need to worry this is a nice, long chapter.. so here it goes!  
  
Chapter 8: Run Away, Little Girl and Little Boy  
  
She scribbled a note to her mother, even though she was still upset with Lorelai she didn't want her worrying that she had gotten kidnapped or something along that nature. A tap on her window signaled that he was here. She placed the note on her now neatly made bed and let out a sigh. She grabbed her backpack and duffel bag while opening the window. "Hey," she said kissing him before hopping out of the window and closing it again. They got into the car both shivering from the cold weather outside. "You sure about this?" he asked, she smiled shakily and then nodded. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Anywhere," she mumbled her reply already half-asleep. "As you wish,"  
  
Three and a half hours later.  
  
It was five in the morning when Lorelai woke up feeling suddenly overridden with guilt. She turning into someone like, Emily Gilmore. She was no longer the 'coolest mom in the world' now did the two younger generation of Gilmore's have the best mother/daughter relationship in the world. It was all because of a guy. She moaned remembering all of her own mother's warnings about Christopher Hayden and then Lorelai had run away from them. "Oh my god!" she cried out running down into Rory's room to find her bed empty and neatly made with a note on the bedspread. It was only a tiny piece of paper but it was sitting there mocking her. Hands shaking she snatched the note off the bed:  
  
Lorelai (Mom)-  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry but I had to get away. I'm sure you hate me right now, and I'm sorry. I don't know where I'm going but I think we both need some space, away from each other-for now at least. Don't forget that I love you.  
  
  
  
  
  
--Your Daughter (Rory)  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai began to cry she had driven Rory to do this. Her Rory, her everything, the person who had watched Lorelai grown up as she herself had been growing up. The person who had been there for her and whom she had sworn to she would never turn in Emily Gilmore. What had she done? Turned into Emily Gilmore. She hurried to Luke's still dressed in her pajamas. She knocked on the door hoping Luke would be there. "Damn!" she cried out sitting on the steps in front of Luke's now starting to cry all over again. She hunched over her shoulders and began to sob. "Lorelai?" came Luke's gruff voice. "Luke," was all she could manage to say. "Oh, its horrible Rory and I are still in our fight, and she ran away!" wailed Lorelai. "To where?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know-she didn't say in her note," Luke sat down next to her and pulled him close to her, like a little girl. "It'll be okay, Lor," he soothed stroking her hair softly.  
  
  
  
Tristan watched her sleep and had to smile. Even though this trip was something he knew was wrong he couldn't believe Rory chose him over her mother and best friend. Slowly, she woke to meet Tristan's cerulean blue eyes. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered. "How I ever was lucky enough to deserve you," he whispered back giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Where are we?" she asked him curiously. "Exeter, New Hampshire," he replied then laughed at her blank expression. "It's where Phillips Exeter Academy is, you know our arch rivals at Chilton," he explained. "Oh," she said the name of PEA ringing some bells in her head. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Maine, my family owns a cabin there,"  
  
"Oh.uhh.Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you regret doing this?"  
  
"No," he said smiling ruefully at her. "As long as I'm with you, I don't regret anything," he told her seriously making her smile at him. "Can we stop somewhere for coffee, at least?" she begged him. "Sure, there's a Dunkin' Donuts right here," he said turning into a nearly empty parking lot. She went into and ordered quickly and then hurried back to Tristan's car.  
  
It was about eleven when they arrived at the DuGrey cabin. "It's beautiful here," she said softly. "Yeah it is," he agreed wistfully as if trying to forget all the painful summers spent here. "You okay?" she asked gently. "No, I'm not," he said leaning into her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Every year since I was ten my parents would bring me and my older brother: Kyle to this cabin. When I was thirteen and he was fifteen the fighting started. At first we ignored it since we weren't home half the time anyways, Kyle busy with his girlfriend and me being busy with sports on the lake until the year after, I sprained my ankle. My father was up with the two of us while our mother couldn't have work off until the next week. My father went out to the garden and re-appeared with our new female gardener using the excuse that he needed some help with cleaning out the gutters upstairs. They were up for a while and my brother came home inquiring where our dad was. I told him what he had said and Kyle immediately knew that wasn't what was going on upstairs. He told me that he had checked them the previous day and they had been fine," Tristan paused the shaking in his voice increasing as he continued his story. "So, the two of us went up the stairs, me with my crutches and Kyle. He opened the door to find my father and the gardener having sex," he said with disdain and disgust. "Oh Tristan," Rory said softly as his tears began to roll down his cheeks. "The worst thing of all is we had to tell our mom and she really was in love with him and then I decided love was to risky.turning me into Tristan 'The Player' DuGrey,"  
  
"But then you met me," she said softly smiling up at him. "And then, I met you, making me fall head over heels in love with you," they kissed a sweet kiss full of promise and love something Tristan desperately needed. "I'm so glad your mine," she whispered "Even after the fight with your mom?"  
  
"It was bound to happen. I knew if we had any issues with guys we'd fight,"  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized with a sad smile. "It's okay," she replied lacing her fingers with his. "I love you," he whispered. "And I love you," came her prompt reply. "You shouldn't have run away Rory-she had a right to be angry," Rory squeezed her eyes shut. "She didn't understand how I could be in love with someone like you," she sighed. "She doesn't know what it feels like to have someone love you back, she just didn't understand me, at all," she mumbled and lay down on Tristan's lap. Falling into another instance of sleep.  
  
A/N: Part nine, coming soon. Please review! 


	9. Letting Go

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the review!! Thanks ShootingStar for saying that my story is one of your favorites! ( Remember, review!  
  
Chapter 9: Letting Go  
  
"I don't know why I hate him so much," she confessed cradling the warm cup of coffee in her cold hands. After spending about an hour in front of Luke's with Luke keeping her close. The warmth began to seep into her hands, which was welcome. "I mean I didn't have a problem with Dean but the moment I met Tristan, I guess I'm just scared," she glanced up at Luke for a moment and it was then when she realized something. She wasn't just scared that Rory would get pregnant at sixteen but she was scared of herself falling in love and getting her heart broken. "What are you scared of Lorelai?" Luke asked her. "I'm scared that she'll get pregnant, throw away her dreams of going to Harvard,"  
  
"I think your keeping her to close,"  
  
"I am aren't I?" she nodded as a grin finally spread across her face. Suddenly, she leaned over across the counter and kissed him. The backwards baseball cap, flannel shirt, jeans wearing, coffee supplier was who Lorelai Gilmore had just kissed. It had been so unexpected that even Lorelai was vaguely aware of what she was doing but then it processed through her brain- she was kissing Luke. She pulled away quickly. "Oh my god," was what flew out of her mouth and then she ran. She ran out of the diner, past the gazebo, past the bookstore until she arrived at a clearing in the woods, breathing heavily she sat down and buried her head into her hands. She had kissed Luke, her second best friend, Luke the man who fed her and Rory every single day, the one who gave her coffee, the one whom she was in love with. She glanced up and realized it was snowing. Everyone knew magical things happen in the snow. Like the time, Rory took her first steps or the time when she was five and she had an ear infection making her wish something magical would happen; it had snowed. She didn't know weather to laugh or cry. She decided neither and to go back to Luke's. It was time to confess why she had kissed him. She ran back to Luke's to see it was closed. Lorelai shut her eyes for a second and she knew exactly where he was. She turned around and sure enough there he was sitting on the steps of the gazebo. "Hey," she said sitting down next to him. "Lorelai."  
  
"Wait, Luke. I wasn't just scared about Rory. I was scared that she would leave me to go out with Tristan and I'll be all alone," she paused a smile coming across her face. "But then, when we were talking I realized something; I'm in love with you,"  
  
""I." began Luke suddenly speechless. "If you don't feel like that, it's fine Luke. If you're still in love with Rachel I understand." She trailed off when he put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I've been in love with you since I can remember, Lorelai," she smiled softly at him as he laced his fingers through his hers, she looked out from the Gazebo to see the snow was falling harder than ever and suddenly the school marching band began to play and they looked around, finding the whole town of Stars Hollow dancing around in the streets. "Oh my god," she muttered and then she laughed everything was perfect-being in love, the snow.everything. The only thing that was missing was the person who had shared all of her firsts with her. Rory wasn't here, she tried to convince herself that maybe it was a good thing maybe they were to close at times because whenever they said how they were each others best friend and then the parents they told along with the daughters would give them crazy looks. "Luke?" she whispered tears now coming down her cheeks. "Lorelai?" came Luke's concerned response. "Please, take me home," she begged and so he did. "Thank You," she said softly as she kissed him one more time. "You'll be okay?" he asked. "I'll be fine, I just need some alone time is all," she said with a sad smile. "Well.if you need anything, food, coffee, company.whatever, you know where I'll be,"  
  
"I will," she promised as she backed up into the house. She plopped down on the couch photo albums spread out on the coffee table, along with a cup of coffee and a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She knew she shouldn't be wallowing; she had gained the love of Luke, but has lost the lifetime love of the person most important in her life, the relationship she had always cherished and at times taken advantage of. It was the relationship where nothing could go wrong and it had. The world's most wanted relationship, the best mother-daughter relationship, the relationship of Lorelai and Rory Gilmore.  
  
A/N: There's part 9! Hope you enjoyed it. Part 10 has Tristan/Rory interaction! ( REVIEW!! 


	10. I can't

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls nor do I own 'Losing Grip' by Avril Lavigne.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love them all and I'm so glad you love my story.  
  
Chapter 10: I can't  
  
While she was sleeping Tristan couldn't help but stare at her. Even while she was sleeping she was beautiful. Her luscious brown hair contrasted sharply with her white skin. He could still scarcely believe she was in love with him. She had left her best friend: Lorelai and the entire town of Stars Hollow. He felt guilty about it to say the least. "Tristan?" she mumbled waking out of her slumber revealing her unmistakable blue eyes. "Hey," he whispered leaning in to kiss her. He pulled back and she pulled him close again. Suddenly the two were involved in a lengthy make-out session. Seconds turned into minutes as it progressed. Rory pulled Tristan up from the couch and started towards the stairs making Tristan, not really having a choice in the manner. She pulled him into a random bedroom and continued to crush her lips to his. She pulled back for a second-long enough to start unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
Within the instant Tristan realized two things. One, Rory was going way to fast to be thinking through with this and two, this was the room where he and Kyle has found their father with the gardener. Then he noticed it was just Rory's bra that was between him and Rory's breasts. He drew in a shaky breath and looked into her eyes. They were full of fear he knew she was scared. "I can't," he choked out. "Get out," she said softly. "Rory, it's not you,"  
  
"I said get out!" she shrieked pulling her shirt back on. "Will you just listen to me?" he begged her. "Tristan, I said get out," she said coldly her voice full of disdain. "I'm going," he mumbled the hurt evident on his face it was as visible as in her eyes as it was in his. He walked out and Rory crashed on the bed sobbing her heart out. Why didn't Tristan want to have sex with her? It all clicked into place, she wasn't as pretty as half of the Chilton female student body. She had given him her heart and what had he done? Shattered it into a million pieces. What she would do to have Lorelai with her, even after their huge fight.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek but he brushed it away, he hadn't cried since the affair between his father and the gardener, and then the messy divorce that were on the front pages of the Connecticut newspapers for what had seemed for forever. It had taken him months to get over it and learn how to live without his father. He suddenly understood how Lorelai must feel and it hurt. They way Rory had told him to get out had broken his heart into millions of pieces. He laughed bitterly, if figured this would happen to him after running from love for all that time the only person whom he had told the truth to had broken him. Gathering up his courage he nervously dialed Lorelai's phone number. "Rory?" said an overly eager Lorelai. "It's Tristan,"  
  
"Oh," came her flat reply. "Lorelai, I know you hate me right now but I would never do anything to Rory," 'She's already done it to me' he silently added. "When will she be home?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I promise,"  
  
"Swear you won't do anything to hurt her?"  
  
"I swear,"  
  
"Okay and Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I was so rude to you.it's just you remind me so much of Rory's father it really scares me and now.Rory hates me,"  
  
"She doesn't hate you,"  
  
"Yeah right," Lorelai sniffled as if trying not to cry. "Lorelai she loves you don't ever forget that,"  
  
"Thank You," Lorelai whispered and they both hung up. Lorelai liked him now if only Rory felt the same way.  
  
She needed something to distract herself before she could confront Tristan. There was no doubt about it that she was still in love with him but he had cut her so deeply leaving her feeling raw. She suddenly noticed the stereo and the immense CD collection. She scanned the titles trying to find something to match her mood. Avril Lavigne was all she could fine that would relax her at least a little. She popped it in and 'Losing Grip' began. She sighed as the words hit her straight in the heart.  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
Why should I care  
  
because you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
you, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me, you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided Why should I care  
  
because you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
you, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
crying out loud I'm crying out loud Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
because you weren't there  
  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
  
because you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care because you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere.  
  
Was that what she was to Tristan? Just some girl to be put beside him? Was his 'I love you' just an empty promise to make her date him? But then all of their shared memories came rushing back; the way he had looked so defeated when he had admitted he couldn't dance, when they had shared their first kiss, how he had admitted he was in love with her. She didn't care that he didn't want to do it, she wasn't ready and he had known it. The best thing of all was that she, Rory Gilmore was in love with Tristan DuGrey and everything about him. She laughed a wonderful laugh and then the room turned black making her yelp in surprise. * * Part Eleven is coming soon! Will Tristan and Rory make up? Will the relationship between Lorelai and Rory be repaired?? Coming soon to 'Not so Simple Anymore' 


	11. I'm sorry

Not so Simple Anymore  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I had such a long span of time between chapters.I've  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: I'm sorry.  
  
He heard her yelp and quickly made his way up the stairs as she scrambled downstairs. She didn't know he was coming so as she made her way down she tripped over his foot making her tumble down the stairs. "Tristan," she groaned as the pain finally settled and remained constant in her left ankle. "It's okay, Ror I'm here," he said quietly coming down the stairs. "It hurts," she said softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It's my ankle," she moaned leaning into Tristan. "I'll go get the First Aid kit." he trailed off as Rory didn't loosen her grip from her hand. "Stay," she begged. "It's all right I'm not going anywhere, Ror,"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise,"  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled her voice muffled by the fabric of Tristan's shirt. "No, I'm sorry Rory. But, look even I'm not ready to go that far yet," he admitted and she snorted. "You mean the all-mighty Tristan DuGrey hasn't 'done' it?"  
  
"No, he hasn't,"  
  
"Good," she said lying on her back, her head on Tristan's lap while they sat for a moment in silence. "That room was where Kyle and I found them,"  
  
"Oh god! I didn't know,"  
  
"I know you didn't, don't worry about it," she sighed tensing slightly as she shifted her weight around. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "My ankle, I think it might be sprained," Tristan groaned. "Your mom's going to kill me,"  
  
"And she's not going to after our little field trip?"  
  
"No, I called her,"  
  
"But.why?" Rory sputtered. "She still cares about you Rory, even if you two did fight,"  
  
"I know, but." she sighed. "She hates me I bet,"  
  
"She loves you Rory,"  
  
"It's so hard to forgive her after all the things she said and did," Rory said seriously. "I know it'll be hard but remember, I love you," he whispered and then kissed her. "I love you too," she whispered back and then soon fell asleep in Tristan's lap jerking every once and in a while as her ankle throbbed.  
  
Her watch read 6:03 AM. The power was back on as she looked around for a moment. She wanted to see the snow so she managed to get up and hobbled over to the window. She leaned up against the windowsill propping her elbows up on it. She cringed as the pain in her ankle, but then she drew in a sharp breath at the beauty of the snow. She felt Tristan's arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into him. "It's so beautiful," she whispered turning her head slightly to meet his loving gaze. "And so are you," he told Rory kissing her cheek. "Mmm.hmm," she mumbled. "Come on let's go take a look at your ankle," he said helping her to the couch. He grabbed the first aid kit from the coffee table. He took her injured foot and started to wrap it with an ace bandage. "We'll need to go to the hospital," he told her as he wrapped it. "No!" she moaned putting her head into her hands. "It won't be that bad," he teased with a smirk. "Do we have to?" she whined. "Yes, now how about some pancakes and coffee?" he suggested. Her eyes lit up as she whispered. "With chocolate chips?"  
  
"We might have some," he said as he helped her to the kitchen. He began making pancakes and coffee. She watched in amazement. "So, this is why you're mine! Since, Gilmore's don't dare to even try to cook," He grunted in reply. "See! Your turning into Luke!" she said with glee. He was silent as he flipped the pancakes. He then said, "I don't have a backwards baseball hat,"  
  
"Here!" she cried out grabbing a baseball cap from the table. "Oh great," he groaned while she laughed at his sour expression.  
  
After they finished breakfast Tristan gathered all of their stuff while Rory sat waiting in the car. "Tristan!" she yelled impatiently, after ten minutes of sitting she was getting bored. He was trying to (unsuccessfully of course) lock the door. "Hang on!" he called back and then he heard her starting to sing '100 cups of coffee on the wall'. He locked it knowing this place wouldn't be all unpleasant memories for him now. He hurried to the car and headed to their first destination, the hospital.  
  
"Do you know how much longer?" Tristan asked the receptionist. "No, but fill these out," said the female in a bored tone while snapping her gum annoyingly. Name: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.and so he finished the forms in time to see a breathless Rory coming down the hall while joking with the doctor how bad she was. "Finally!" she announced with an ear-to-ear grin. "Nice Crutches, Gilmore," he teased. "Watch it DuGrey!" came her sharp- tongued reply. "Is this the one who fractured your ankle?" the doctor interrupted the beginnings of another Gilmore-DuGrey sparring match. "Yes, Tristan this is Doctor Brown, Doctor Brown this is Tristan," they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Then Dr. Brown explained Rory's ankle situation. She would need crutches for three to four weeks along with her pain medication. As they left the hospital Tristan kept the pace slow for Rory since it was the first time she had ever used crutches, aside from the time she had stolen Lorelai's hoping to get free food with her disability which had failed, but that was a different story, for another time. When they got into the car Tristan announced, "Next Stop: Rory's house and/or Luke's,"  
  
"Oh joy," Rory said sarcastically. "Lighten up," he said smiling at her. "How can I 'lighten up'? My mom is still busy hating me,"  
  
"Rory, this is your mom AND your best friend: Lorelai,"  
  
"She probably hates me still.I'm such an awful daughter!"  
  
"Your not an awful daughter; all parents and their kids argue,"  
  
"I know but it's not 'Gilmore Girl' style," The rest of the car ride was silent-Rory busy thinking about what to say to her mother, and Tristan busy worrying about Rory and Lorelai's relationship. "We're here," he said squeezing her hand tightly. "Thanks," she said grabbing her crutches and hobbled to the door of Luke's. Taking a shaky breath she looked into the diner to see Lorelai sitting on the counter with Luke telling her to get off. Rory opened the door, letting it jangle loudly as she inhaled the scent of Luke's wonderful coffee. Lorelai looked over at the door and stared for a moment. "Hey Mom," she said weakly leaning on her crutches. Lorelai then hopped off the counter closing the gap between mother and daughter. "Rory," she said softly pulling her into a tight embrace amidst the cup of coffee and crutches at Rory's sides. "I'm sorry," Lorelai whispered. "Me too," came Rory's reply. "I don't want to be like Emily, but I am turning into her,"  
  
"You're not,"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not the best mother in the world anymore,"  
  
"You still are Mom!" Rory protested but Lorelai silenced her for a moment. "Look at me, I've got the best life a thirty-two year-old woman could have- a perfect daughter, an awesome job, a fabulous town that I live in and a wonderful coffee maker.and all I've been is a bitch, honey I'm sorry.I didn't mean to be so un-Lorelai like, when I saw you with Tristan all I could be reminded of was Chris and I, can you forgive me?" Rory nodded making Lorelai grin. "Can I have some coffee?" Rory asked with a smile. "Of course! And you're in crutches! What the hell happened babe?" Lorelai asked as she handed over her coffee cup and motioned Luke to bring some more over. After a sip Rory began to relive the tale for Lorelai. "Well, last night the power went out at about." Lorelai and Rory Gilmore, as mother and daughter were back again as Tristan watched the two interact with each other. Soon after, Rory waved Tristan into the diner and so he entered. "Mom, this is Tristan-Tristan this is my mom, Lorelai," Rory introduced a smile playing on her lips. Lorelai and Tristan played along with her game, making a mutual silent agreement that they were okay with each other. "Hello Miss Gilmore," he said politely flashing a smile at her. "Ick, Lorelai please-Miss Gilmore makes me sound old," Tristan laughed, as did Rory and Lorelai. "Then, Hello Lorelai,"  
  
"Better," she commented suddenly realizing Rory WAS right, Tristan wasn't just an ordinary rich preppy boy, after all.  
  
Chapter 12 coming soon! 


	12. Gilmore Girl's Tradition

Not So Simple Anymore Klm111a  
  
Author's Note:  
  
To cait: I'm very sorry the only reason you read this was because I put Jess in the summary.and he is coming, believe me he is! So, don't worry!!  
  
Thanks for the rest of the review-- all of them were good!! Woohoo!  
  
Here's Chapter 12, enjoy.I'm happy about Jess and Rory dating! ( It was cute how instead of smoking he kissed Rory, much healthier! But, poor Dean don't you think? I got really sad when Rory came to his room and she apologized everything. Oh well can't have everything (like Tristan coming back! hah!), anyways! On with the show, of Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Chapter 12: Gilmore Girls Tradition  
  
The Gilmore Girls tradition was to walk through Star's Hollow-at midnight. And tonight that was what they were doing. Well, Lorelai was walking and Rory was more or less hobbling on her crutches. They drank coffee and ate doughnuts, silently. A first for them, normally this annual walk was filled with incessant chatter and vivacious laughter. Their relationship has been patched up but it was still on a weird stage ever since because Lorelai knew in her heart that Rory wouldn't tell her everything about Tristan and her relationship-and it hurt. "Mom?" Rory asked softly making Lorelai look at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"I love him you know," she confessed. "I know and your growing up, it's scary,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"But you have to know something. This whole boy thing is new for us and I want you to know you can tell me things,"  
  
"He was my first kiss," Rory said with a smile. "Details!" Lorelai cried out as they sat down on the porch steps. "We were at that Chilton party you forced me to go to and the song 'A Moment Like This' came on,"  
  
"Good song," commented Lorelai. "I know! So, I asked him to dance and then he said he didn't know how," "So he's not Sleeping Beauty's prince charming," Lorelai mused. Rory continued her story with Lorelai adding comments every once and a while. "He's really special to you, huh?" Lorelai asked Rory seriously. "Yes, he really is," Rory, replied dreamily. "We're never going to fight about guys again," Lorelai promised Rory and she agreed while they pinky swore with a laugh. "But Mom?" Rory said suddenly. "Yeah kiddo?" she replied glancing at her daughter. "I love him," "I know you do, babe," she murmured. "I heard something from Miss Patty about you," Rory said with a devilish grin. "Which was.?" "A kiss," "A kiss with who?" Rory knew very well that Lorelai was teasing so she played along with her. "With Kirk!" Rory exclaimed and then a snowball hit her in the shoulder. "Mommy and Kirk sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she teased and then a full-fledged snowball fight-Gilmore Girls style took place right then and there. It was about 1:30 AM when they were done. Both Gilmore's were soaked, red nosed and grinning from ear-to-ear. "Do you love him?" Rory asked suddenly after a moment of catching their breath. "Who?" Lorelai asked caught off guard for a moment. "Luke," "Yes, I really do, Rory," "Good," "Rory?" "Yeah?" came her sleepy reply. "I love you, sweetie,"  
  
"Love you too Mom," the crap shack soon became quiet as the two females slept and everything was perfect, absolutely perfect. "RORY!" called out Lorelai for the third time that morning. "What!" Rory yelled back as she drank some coffee. "Come on! We have to go win Stars Hollow's Snow Person Building Contest!" "You're going to have to do all the work though," Rory pointed out to her mother. "You didn't add in my wonderful persuasive speaking skills," Lorelai said with a smirk. "You didn't!" "Luke and Tristan are helping me," she responded with a grin. DING-DONG. "Tristan's coming?" screeched Rory. "Rory, shush, he's the one at the door," "I'm a mess!" she complained. "You're beautiful spawn of mine!" "Mom!" groaned Rory in disgust. "Get the door!" "I'm going!" and she opened the door. Tristan was leaning against the doorframe while she leaned on her crutches. "You don't look like a mess to me," he whispered lowly making her grin self-consciously. "Come here, you," he said with a huge smile picking her up and twirling her around. She shrieked and Lorelai bounded down the stairs. "Okay snow builder man number one is here and flirting with my daughter, so please stop," Tristan and Rory laughed. "Did you bring the crutches?" Lorelai whispered to Tristan, as if Rory couldn't hear them. "Crutches?" she asked in confusion. "It was all Lorelai's idea!" Tristan said innocently. "All her idea to do what?" "Our snow person is going to be you!" squealed Lorelai. "Oh dear," Rory said trying to hide behind Tristan. "I resent that, Gilmore!" "Why am I the snow person?" "Because we're making 'Rory Gilmore a la Britney Spears avec crutches'," Lorelai explained with the awe evident in her voice at her genius idea. "You taught her French!" Rory accused. "Only three words," he replied with a sympathetic smile. "So.is someone going to be caring Rory all day?" Lorelai asked Tristan pointedly. "No need," "What do you mean?" Rory asked. "I mean is take a look outside," Rory along with Lorelai went out to the porch to see a golf cart labeled: The Gilmore Girl's Limo. "Oh my god!" squealed Rory and Lorelai started to jump up and down in excitement. He grinned a real smile at the giddiness over the golf cart and the activities of the day. Lorelai started bouncing in her seat yelling, "Go faster!" Rory giggled uncontrollably at the look on Taylor's face when they whizzed past him. They pulled to a stop in front of their snow person spot, in reality it was where Luke was standing staring at the spectacle Tristan and the girls were making. Lorelai was beside herself over Taylor's reaction, Rory was still laughing, nearly crying while Tristan rolled his eyes. "You know you love me," Lorelai told Luke as she hopped out of the golf cart. "That I do," came his reply after they kissed. "Eww.Mom!" Rory protested. "Hey! I've seen you and Tristan kiss," she called back making Rory blush and shut her mouth. The rest of the day was filled with snow-person building, bantering, teasing, sexual innuendos, kissing and drinking coffee. Taylor finally announced the winner of the contest, which was hands-down 'Rory Gilmore a la Britney Spears avec crutches'. The four finished the day with coffee and pie courtesy of Luke. "Tonight's going to be a movie night," Lorelai told Luke. "The Cutting Edge and Might ducks trilogy," Rory piped up. "Hockey, Figure Skating and Love," the two said in unison. "You coming?" Rory asked Tristan. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied. "Wait a second, tomorrow's Monday," interrupted Luke. "To satisfy Lucas we'll watch The Cutting Edge satisfying two of our three criteria. "It has a little hockey, Lorelai," Tristan told her. "That's right!" she exclaimed with glee. Rory and Tristan walked back to 'the crap shack'; actually Tristan had opted to carry her, so he was the only one walking. "This is romantic," she said with a grin. "For you, sure.for me, no way!" "What happened to the golf cart, anyways?" Rory asked. "I think Taylor stole it," he told her making her laugh. "You know he was trying to call a town meeting to outlaw them all day," "I figured," he replied coming up the porch stairs. "Where are your crutches?" he asked concerned. "Luke's got them," she explained as he put her down on the couch. "Love you," he told her planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth letting it linger. "Love you too," she replied smiling up at him for a moment. "We're here!" called out Lorelai barging into the house while dropping all the candy on the already cluttered coffee table. Lorelai popped the tape in and settled down on the floor beside Luke letting the two teens sit on the couch. Halfway through the movie Rory mumbled that she wanted to go to sleep. "Lorelai, I'm just going to put Rory to bed," he whispered. "Okay," she replied and he carried Rory to her room. "Night," he said softly as he flicked off the light. "Wait," she protested. "Yeah?" he replied pausing at the door. "Read to me?" she pleaded. "Okay.how about A Walk to Remember?" he suggested glancing at the titles on her shelf. She nodded and so he began to read. Five or so minutes later he noticed she was asleep and soon after he too had nodded off to sleep. Before Luke had to leave they checked Rory's bedroom. Lorelai was satisfied when she found Tristan sleeping, his head at Rory's feet and his feet at Rory's head. "You okay?" Luke asked Lorelai wrapping his arm around her. "Everything's perfect-the way things are supposed to be," Lorelai replied kissing him softly. "See you in the morning?" "Of course," she replied walking him to the door. "It's Danish Day!" she called out with a laugh. "I love you Lorelai!" he called back. "Love you too, Luke!" she called out, again and then Luke was gone. Taking one more look in Rory's room Lorelai realized that after sixteen years of hard work she had ended up somewhere good; somewhere both mother and daughter were in love and happy. Author's Note: REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	13. Back to School & Anniversaries

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I'm just trying to get my website all beautiful.. visit it www.geocities.com/klm111a and tell me what you think!! It's a work in progress! (You've been warned!) and now onto the story.  
  
Chapter 13: Back to School/Anniversaries  
  
"Rory.get up," she heard someone saying her name, trying to attain the arduous task of waking Rory Gilmore up from slumber. She groaned muttering, "Five more minutes, mom,"  
  
"I sure hope I'm not your mom,"  
  
"Coffee," she replied ignoring his flippant reply. A warm cup was handed to her and she drank it all in seconds. He laughed at her expression as she opened her eyes. "You drooled last night," Tristan teased as Rory placed the coffee cup on her bedside table as he wiped it off her chin. "At least I don't talk about dating Barbie's in my sleep,"  
  
"I do not dream about Barbie's!" he cried out indigently. "I only talk about dating Rory's," she laughed at the lame comment when Lorelai suddenly cried out "I smell coffee!" She soon appeared in jean cut-offs, a pink tie- dyed shirt and cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, similar to the outfit she wore on Rory's first day of Chilton. "Lookie here at this little lady," drawled Tristan while she tipped her hat at him and grabbed some coffee. "Where's the rodeo, Mom?" Rory teased. "Let me see, where are the baby pictures of Rory? And the list of embarrassing stories not to be told Tristan list?"  
  
"Shutting up now," Rory said quickly. "Tristan, get out of my daughter's room so she can change and I won't have to remove a certain body part that could have some use in the future,"  
  
"Coming!" he hurried out of Rory's room and closed the door behind him. "Good boy!" she complimented pausing for a moment. "Now, sit," and so he sat. She smiled "Your like a dog!" she cried out. "I've always wanted a pet you know.this will be good!"  
  
"Drop me off here," Rory said suddenly. "What? No, you have crutches!" he protested. "Tristan I'll be your 'official girlfriend' next week and I don't want to be labeled as one of 'Tristan's flings', because I'm not,"  
  
"I know," he replied. "See you soon," she promised kissing him softly hoping that it would last her all day. "Love You, Rory,"  
  
"Love you too," she whispered before slipping out of the car and shutting the door. It was going to be a long day for both Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Tristan got to his locker before Rory even entered Chilton's courtyard. He was standing at his locker waiting for Rory to appear when Summer casually 'bumped' into Tristan. "Hey Tristan," she purred inching closer to him. "Hello Summer," he greeted politely, yet uneasily. "How about we study this afternoon?" she suggest grabbing his tie and turning him around as if he were the instigator of their little 'meeting'. "Sorry, I already promised someone I'd study with them," he said pulling Summer's hand off of his tie with practiced ease. "Then how about a rendezvous at lunch?" she suggested the smirk on her lips obvious meaning she wasn't talking 'lunch' she was talking about making out. "I'm seeing someone,"  
  
"That's never been a problem before,"  
  
"That was different," he said gruffly not wanting to relive his past Chilton years with Summer no less. "Excuse me," interrupted Rory with a sweet smile at the girl. "Tristan do you think you could help me with my locker?"  
  
"No problem," he said flashing a charismatic smile at both girls. "Thank you," he muttered making Rory laugh. "She was all over you," Rory said disgusted while Tristan opened her locker. "Tristan, you're my hero!" she said faking a southern belle's accent. "Gag me," said Paris as she rolled her eyes. "Hello Paris," the two greeted in unison. "I'll see you both at the Franklin meeting today, right?" she asked her tone clipped. "Yeah," Rory replied for the two of them as Tristan loaded Rory's bags with books. "Thanks," she told him as he carried it for her but then before they got into the class he put it on her back.so no one at Chilton would get any ideas. "Love you," Rory whispered in his ear as they entered class. Tristan saw Summer sitting on his desk and he let out a frustrated groan. Rory shot him a sympathetic look as she took her seat as well. "Your sitting on my desk," he said loudly. She spun around making sure her Chilton skirt flipped up just enough to reveal her black lace lingerie. "Sorry," she faked an apology while she hopped off his desk and made her way to her own shaking her ass the entire time. He rolled his eyes while Rory muttered "Slut," making Tristan smile. The bell rang signaling the start of first period.  
  
Five Days Later:  
  
"Where are we going, Tristan?" Rory asked after they settled in the horse drawn sleigh. "You'll see,"  
  
"I can't believe we got out of my grandparent's Christmas party," she said with a laugh. "What can I say? My charms work for all Gilmore women," he teased. "Your grandparents, huh?" came her reply. "Yeah,"  
  
"Good for them," she said with a grin. The sleigh stopped in front of the gazebo for Rory to see a picnic dinner spread out before them. "It's wonderful," she said in awe at the sweet gesture. "Happy Two Week Anniversary," he whispered into her silky hair. "Thank You-for everything," she said softly leaning into Tristan and kissing him. They sat and ate the wonderful food courtesy of Luke's, of course. "Can't wait for our one month anniversary," she teased. "Neither can I since it will be your turn then," he teased lightly. "Do you want to dance?" he offered suddenly. "Thought you'd never ask," she replied as he helped her up and held her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. In the middle of their dance Tristan accidentally kicked over one of the candles causing the blanket to burst into flames, it soon caught fire to the gazebo making both teenagers run from the gazebo laughing. An hour or so later they came back to survey the damage to find the gazebo in ashes. Taylor Doose was standing in front of it mourning the loss of his beloved gazebo. "I'll re-build it," Tristan spoke up. "Really?" Taylor asked hopefully. "Yes, I'll have my mother write up a check tomorrow,"  
  
"Fantastic!" cried out Taylor and he was off running. "Quick, take a scoop of the ashes," he whispered. Quickly she filled up two bags for them: one for her 'Tristan box' and one for his 'Rory box'. "Luke and my mom are back," she said pointing to the diner. They walked over to Luke's to hear Lorelai's theory of the burnt gazebo. "Aliens came and they thought a gazebo must represent 'kill all the aliens' and so they burned it," Tristan, Luke and Rory all laughed. "I think two teenagers were dancing and someone--," Rory paused to smack Tristan's arm. "Knocked over the candle and burned the gazebo!"  
  
"You truly are evil," Lorelai, said the admiration in her voice obvious. "But I'm rebuilding it," Tristan told her. They all laughed and stared at the ashes of the old gazebo wondering what the new one would look like.  
  
Coming Up:  
  
-In the Next Chapter Rory and Tristan will reveal themselves as a couple causing a controversy in the Chilton gossip.  
  
-2 Chapters away: the arrival of Jess Mariano. 


	14. The Dance

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad you all enjoyed the gazebo burning down and I have a question does anyone tape A Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving?? If you do I will love you forever! (E-mail me klm111a@yahoo.com ) Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 14: The Dance  
  
Saturday Night-'Crap Shack'  
  
"How do I look?" Rory asked her mother twirling around for her. "Someone hit you with a pretty stick," Lorelai commented from the couch. While making Rory's dress she had hurt her back. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Rory asked concerned for her mother. "I'll be fine, besides Luke's coming over," The doorbell rang making Rory kiss her mother quickly on the forehead before heading out. "Hey," she said grinning at her boyfriend after she opened the door. "You look great," he complimented. "Thanks," she said blushing slightly as he leaned down to catch her lips with his. "Let's go," she said when the kiss ended rather quickly to her surprise. "New car," Rory commented trying not to show the disdain in her voice. "Yeah," Tristan replied unhappily as they slid in. "Did you Dad give it to you?" she asked quietly. He nodded in response not wanting to talk about it. "It's okay, Tristan," she said squeezing his hand. "It's not," he said hoarsely. "What happened?" she asked now aware of how upset he really was. "My dad's marrying the gardener,"  
  
"I don't know what to say." she said slightly taken aback from the news he had just told her. "It's okay Rory,"  
  
"No, it's not Tristan-I love you and nothing will ever change that," was all she could promise him. "You ready to show everyone us?" he asked her. "I've never been more ready," she truthfully answered. And they were off to the Chilton Christmas Dance. Twenty-Five minutes later they pulled up to the Hartford Country Club where the dance was being put on. "Should we go in separately?" he asked her. "Whatever you want," came her response. "Together, then," they got out of the car and she smiled as he took her hand. They walked in to see no one was dancing on the floor but the song 'A Moment Like This' came on. "Want to dance?" she asked him loudly. "Teach me?" he teased as he wrapped his arms around her wait keeping Rory close to him. "Everyone's staring at us," Rory whispered. He laughed softly as he looked around to see everyone was, in deed staring at the pair "This is embarrassing," Rory said as the last few notes of Kelly Clarkson's voice faded out. After a while dancing was getting boring so they decided to take a break. "I'll be right back," she promised and headed off to the ladies room. Upon her entrance all of the girls stopped talking and Rory knew they had all been gossiping about her and Tristan but she could care less. The group of girls soon left as Rory slipped into a stall about two minutes later a new batch came in. "Who does she think she is?" Paris's sharp voice cut through the bathroom. "Tristan's date," Madeline suggested. "His girlfriend," said Louise. "Shut up, Louise," Paris said to her so-called 'friend'. "It's not my fault you brought your cousin and she's here with him,"  
  
"What does he see in her?" Paris mused. "She's smart, pretty, doesn't live in Hartford, different, new."  
  
"I wasn't asking for a list Madeline," and it was then Rory came out of her bathroom stall. "Hi Rory!" chirped Madeline cheerfully. "Hello Madeline, Louise," she greeted the two out of three females standing at the sinks while stealing a glance at Paris who seemed miffed at the moment. "Are you and Tristan boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied with a smile while applying some lip-gloss. "Why?" Paris asked softly. "You knew I had a crush on him," Rory sighed and turned to face Paris. "Yes, but he loves me and I love him. It wouldn't be fair to Tristan or me if I said we couldn't date because of YOUR childhood crush," Rory left the bathroom before Paris even had a chance to counteract Rory's comment.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Hey DuGrey," slurred Summer. It was obvious she was wasted already and nothing could stop her from doing anything. "Summer," he said coolly. "Want to go make-out?" she asked with a taunting smile. "I'm seeing someone Summer, how many times do I have to tell you?" came his cold reply to her. "What's up your ass, DuGrey," she said smothering her giggles. "Nothing," he replied shortly annoyed at Summer's bitchy behavior. "What could you see in Gilmore that I don't have?"  
  
"Everything,"  
  
"It's not like you're in love with her or anything,"  
  
"I am," came his truthful response. Summer let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "PUHLEASE! Tristan DuGrey in love?" she suddenly was getting closer to him when Rory suddenly appeared and sat on his lap. "Hey Summer," greeted Rory with a smile. "Gilmore," she replied Rory's sitting on Tristan's lap seemed to sober her up. "Was there something you needed?" she asked sweetly. "Uhh.no," came Summer's reply finally coming to realization that there was no chance for her and Tristan. "Your such a tease," Tristan said with a laugh. "I know!" she cried out getting off his lap and sitting in the chair next to him. "Will you do a favor for me?" she asked. "What is it?"  
  
"Dance with Paris?" he groaned. "She came with her cousin, Tris and she's been in love with you since forever,"  
  
"Fine, fine I'll dance with her," he grumbled. "Thank You!" she cried out kissing him on the cheek and he walked over to Paris. "Dance?" he asked her. "Me?" she squeaked out. "Yes, you Paris," he said with a smile. "Okay," she said meekly letting him led her out to the dance floor. Rory was amazed at how happy Paris look, like she was floating. "Hey I'm Jacob," Paris's cousin introduced himself to Rory. "Hi," she replied warily. "I was wondering if I could have your number, maybe we could go out sometime?"  
  
"I'm Tristan's girlfriend," she said pointing to Tristan. "How come he's not dancing with you?"  
  
"Because he wanted to dance with Paris," Jacob snorted. "Is it that hard to believe?"  
  
"Have you met Paris Gellar, my cousin?"  
  
"Yes I have met her-she's a great person," she defended. "Look, I know your nice person but look at her!"  
  
"She looks fine and happy," Tristan and Paris's dance soon ended and they came back to the table but Rory didn't even notice. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but Paris is human and one of the smartest people I know," Jacob noticed Tristan and Paris were both back and quickly left. "You didn't have to defend me," Paris said quietly. "Yes I did,"  
  
"You should hate me,"  
  
"I don't hate you.look we're stuck with each other for three years at the very least, so friends?"  
  
"Friends," agreed Paris. "Miss Gilmore, I do believe we've made our presence known here,"  
  
"Yes, we have," Rory, agreed. "Bye Paris," they chorused and they started to walk away. "Wait, do you think I could get a ride?"  
  
"Sure," Tristan said and the three of them headed to the car.  
  
"Hey Kids!" called out Lorelai breezing by them but then stopped when she realized they were watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast. "Oh goody!" Lorelai squealed causing the teenagers to roll their eyes. "You guys chose the movie, it's not my fault I enjoy it," she accused while squishing in- between Rory and Tristan. "Mom!" complained Rory. "Am I interrupting some making out?"  
  
"No!" cried out Tristan embarrassed at her comment. "That's what I thought. So.how was the dance?"  
  
"We cause a traffic jam in the gossip grapevine,"  
  
"Small Town Beauty and Big Man on Campus Beast dating-yeah, that always causes some stirring," Lorelai said knowingly remembering a similar experience during her two years of high school.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
-Jess Arrives..causing some tearing apart of Rory and Tristan! 


	15. Trouble Comes to Town

Author's Note: One of my reviewers (I'm not sure at the moment.) asked if I attend PEA. No, I don't I attend the local High School just down the street. Believe me, I'm not that smart!  
  
Chapter 15: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Junior Year- November 2001- Stars Hollow  
  
"Who's he?" Rory whispered to Lorelai as the dark haired teenage boy brushed past them. "No clue," Lorelai replied with a shrugh. "Well he's going to Luke's so let's go, follow him!" commanded Rory. "Yes, Master Rory," giggling the two entered the diner. "LUKEY!" called out Lorelai rushing to the counter. "You're not Luke," commented Lorelai. "No shit, Sherlock," was his reply. Lorelai's eyes widened in surprise at the boy's attitude. "Well, someone's got issues.who are you?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "Jess,"  
  
"Why are you standing behind the counter?"  
  
"I'm working,"  
  
"LUKE!" Lorelai bellowed. "You yelled?"  
  
"Who's he?" she asked pointing. "My nephew,"  
  
"He's staying with you?" she asked incredulously. "Yes,"  
  
"Oh well, then JESS I'll have a coffee for me." and then Lorelai trailed off realizing Rory had never made it into the diner. "And for the lovebirds," Lorelai said pointing to the couple across the street. "Talk about hell," muttered Jess. "Makes things odd," Lorelai said with a smile. "You have like one hundred festivals,"  
  
"I know I've lived here for years,"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"I was sixteen,"  
  
"Harsh,"  
  
"Not really, considering my situation,"  
  
"Situation?"  
  
"Mom?" cut in Rory's voice. "Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"Here," Jess said handing it to Rory. "Thanks," she said grinning at the boy in front of her. "Ror, this is Luke's nephew, Jess, and Jess, this is Rory-my daughter," she said pointedly. "And this is my boyfriend Tristan.Tristan? This is Jess, Luke's nephew," the quirky girl introduced him. "Hey," the both replied as Jess stared at Rory in amazement, he was falling-fast and hard.and that was only the beginning.  
  
Junior Year- May- Stars Hollow  
  
(A/N: Everything involved with Jess happened.like the car accident up until 'I can't get Started' which is where we begin.so Paris/Rory are running for President/Vice-President)  
  
"Did you and Paris win?" Tristan asked her as she handed him his cell phone back. "It's almost a sure thing," came her response. "You look great," he said suddenly smiling at Rory. She looked at herself self-consciously and flashed a nervous grin at Tristan. "I'll be back," Rory said quickly spotting someone who shouldn't have been in Stars Hollow. It was Jess, she didn't like him any more than a friend but she couldn't help but be intrigued at his interest in books which were similar to hers and his sardonic attitude, even though both Lorelai and Tristan had a dislike to him she didn't care-she knew he was a good person at heart and so she arrived at the spot she figured he was headed. The bridge, he was standing there staring into the lake before and smoking. "That's not healthy," she pointed out. "I know but neither is having a crush on you," he muttered. "Yeah right," was her reply while rolling her eyes. Jess sighed and flicked the rest of his cigarette into the lake. His eyes followed the sinking item, as did Rory's. "Why are you back?" she asked softly. "Because I wanted to," he lied knowing the truth was because he couldn't stop thinking about Rory, and how he had hurt her. "You didn't answer my question," she said glancing over at him to meet his steady gaze, on her. He moved closer to her and she didn't move away. The next thing she knew Jess's lips were on hers. She pulled away and took off calling over her shoulder. "I have to go-Sorry! Welcome back Jess,"  
  
"Yeah, Welcome back," came Tristan's sarcastic answer stopping Rory in her hasty run away. "What do you mean?" came her confused response. "I knew he had a thing for you, Rory! It's why he kissed you,"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't kiss ba--," he cut her off. "I think we should break up," he said softly. "What? Why?"  
  
"He likes you and you like him!"  
  
"That's not true, Tristan.I love you!"  
  
"Don't make this any harder, Rory," came his cool reply to her. The tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I can't believe you don't believe me!" she cried out running away from both Tristan and Jess. Her heart had been broken and nothing could make her feel better. "Mom!" she sobbed running to the arms of Lorelai Gilmore. "Ror?" she asked concerned. "He dumped me! And.and Jess kissed me," she sobbed as Lorelai tried to placate her. "It's going to be all right, sweetie. Babe, I think you should go to D.C. for that camp with Paris," she suggested taking a hard look at Rory. "Okay," she agreed taking a tissue from her mom to wipe away her tears. "Let's go Mom-we've got an aisle to walk down," Rory shouted letting go of any hurt or pain that she had trying to be happy for Sookie.  
  
A/N: I'm sure bunches of people are either jumping for joy OR are wanting to kill me.I'm sorry!!! Don't worry.it's going to be okay in the end, believe me. 


	16. Cry

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I've been overloaded with homework! ( here's chapter 16.seventeen to come!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith Hill's Cry nor do I own any of the Gilmore's.  
  
Chapter 16: Cry  
  
If I had just one tear running down your cheek/ maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep/  
  
If I had just one moment at your expense/ Maybe all my misery would be well spent  
  
Two days later-The airport  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll miss you," Lorelai said hugging Rory tightly. "I'll miss you too, Mom," came Rory's reply trying not to cry again-she had cried two days straight and she didn't want to start again knowing she wouldn't be able to stop. "Call me every night,"  
  
  
  
"I will,"  
  
"Come on Gilmore!" called Paris. "Bye! Love you," both Gilmore Girl's called out to each other. Lorelai was leaving when she crashed into someone. "Oh god! I'm sorry; I'm such a klutz. What would my daughter say?" she laughed until she looked up to see Tristan and her smile froze on her face. "Lorelai?"  
  
"Hey Tristan," came her response full of distasted towards the boy who broke her daughter's heart. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. "Dropping Rory off,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think you need to know that," was her defensive answer. "Why not?"  
  
"You broke her heart Tristan! I'm sending her off so she won't be in a funk all summer wallowing over you. You didn't need to know because you broke up with her!" yelled Lorelai and then hurried off leaving Tristan to stare after her.  
  
"How come Tristan didn't see you off?" Paris asked Rory curiously. "I don't want to talk about it," she replied as they got to their seats. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here you know,"  
  
"I will tell you, later though," she promised and with a sad smile opened her copy of 'Seventeen'.  
  
"Your father said his driver will pick you up in London," Tristan's mother explained to him. "I don't see why I have to go, what's the point?" he asked bitterly. "Kyle's not going," he said loudly. "He is," came Cecile Dugrey's quiet and concerned reply. "Oh," came his subdued reply. "Are you okay?" the note of concern in her voice was obvious. "Fine, couldn't be better," he lied. "Does this have to do with Rory?" he quickly looked away from his mother. "What? No!" he was lying again. "Tristan." Cecile said softly. "She was kissing Jess," he muttered. "Hey, Tris-it's okay," she said hugging him. "I was in love with her, Mom," he whispered staring at his feet. "I know you are it's the same I felt for your father,"  
  
"I know you've always hated me when I would go and be a player.but it's the only way I had to get away from the divorce, from falling in love and feeling like shit," he swore and Cecile knew maybe this summer wouldn't turn out as well as she had hoped with Rory's influence making him not date a million girls. Kyle arrived and Tristan put on the façade he had been hiding behind since the beginning of the messy divorce. With a sinking heart she realized sending him to London might turn him into someone just like his father-and it hurt.  
  
Beginning of July in Washington D.C.-Rory and Paris's room  
  
"Why don't you come with me, tonight?" Paris suggested. "No thanks," Rory said quietly. "Are you sure your all right?" Rory had been depressed ever since they had arrived in Washington. She was sitting reading a book; she was paler then ever and looked unhealthy. Paris knew she hadn't been eating nor sleeping lately and she was concerned. "No," Rory replied staring at her hands chipping away the green nail polish she had on. "Do you want to talk about it?" Taking a shaky breath Rory spilled out the story. From Jess's arrival in Stars Hollow, how Tristan reacted, the kiss and to the break-up: her story was spilled from her lips and she was finally glad she had gotten it off her chest. "It was a mistake-kissing Jess was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'm still in love with Tristan.and I miss him so much," she said sadly looking out the window at the dusk coming in. "Send him an e-mail," Paris suggested after watching her friend for a moment realizing how much pain she was in, and how much she needed to still be with him. "Great Idea!" Rory said finally smiling a little, much to Paris's relief. There was a knock on the door and Paris shooed Rory into the closet; her laptop cradled in her arms. "Good luck," Paris said softly before leaving Rory in silence and solitude. Sighing Rory turned on her laptop and typed 'Dear Tristan' then frowned, erased it and typed 'Tristan.'. She groaned it was going to be one hell of a night. After ten minutes all she had was 'Dear Tristan,' the cursor blinked and blinked annoying Rory to the brink of insanity maybe e-mail wasn't such a good idea.a letter was much safer.  
  
As the days passed by Rory had finally mustered up the courage to send the letter to Tristan, sending it to London knowing that was where he was staying. Within a week Rory expected a phone call, e-mail or even a letter in response from him, but nothing came. One week passed, then two-she sent another letter to him, and nothing came in return. When she arrived home Lorelai was thrilled to see her but had to tell her the disappointing news that there was nothing from Tristan, not even a speck of dust.  
  
It was another movie night in the Gilmore home, Lorelai had chosen A Walk to Remember and Romeo and Juliet without thinking what would happen to Rory when watching those movies. In the middle of A Walk to Remember she began to cry. "Babe? What's wrong?"  
  
"I miss him, Mom," she whimpered as Landon and Jamie shared their first kiss. "Come here, sweetie," Lorelai said softly turning off the movie and letting Rory lean her head on her lap for the broken hearted girl. "Why did Jess have to kiss me?" Rory sobbed. "My life was perfect,"  
  
"I know, it'll be all right Ror-I promise,"  
  
After much begging and pleading on Lorelai's part they were off to Luke's. "Thank You!" Lorelai cried out as they sat down at a table. "I'll get our doughnuts," Rory said quickly spotting Jess standing at the counter reading and jotting notes in the margins. "Hey," he said, she nodded in reply. "I'm sorry about you and Tristan, breaking up,"  
  
"Really?" she asked surprised as she glanced at him. "Yeah," he replied she smiled slightly and replied "Thank You," he shrugged in reply. "Umm.do you still like me?" she asked nervously. "Rory, your mom and my uncle are going to get married, some day-soon. You know, he knows it, she knows it and I know it.hell, the whole town knows it!" Rory breathed out a sigh of relief. "Are you and Tristan back together or something?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "No," she replied sadly. "Have you seen him since Sookie's wedding?"  
  
"No, but I wrote him. Twice and he didn't reply to either! He didn't have any excuses because I sent it to his father's in London!" she was crying, again. It hurt her so bad that Tristan had never replied. It was tearing her apart and she didn't know what to do anymore, she was still in love with Tristan but he hated her because of one stupid mistake that had happened. "Rory don't cry," coaxed Jess, the bewildered teenage boy. He didn't deal with tears very well nor did any teenage boy for that matter. "Lorelai!" he called. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing!" he said but mouthed, 'Tristan' and Lorelai nodded. "Ror."  
  
"I'm fine! I just need to be alone," she said grabbing her cup of coffee and taking off out of the diner. As she walked out she was confronted with the sign on the gazebo. Rory and Tristan's Gazebo it read and she climbed up the stairs of the gazebo to find the carving on one of the poles of R and T 4-ever with the crooked heart added by her that evening so long ago when she and Tristan had been young and reckless, not to mention naïve.  
  
Flashback:  
  
It was their six-month anniversary and for a gift he had finished the gazebo that afternoon. She had been thrilled but he wasn't done. He had made a home cooked meal courtesy of pervious cooking classes with Sookie. Then, after dinner he had danced with her in the middle of Stars Hollow's Main St. amidst the cars and the rain that had started to fall. Laughing like idiots they had hastily finished their dance and then hurried into the gazebo where Tristan handed her the sign. It was so incredibly sweet and romantic that Rory couldn't help but feel nostalgic of the past six months. Soon after, he produce his Swiss Army knife and carved R + T 4ever. She had wrapped her hand around his and added the crooked heart.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She quickly dashed out of the gazebo trying to flee away from the memories only to be washed over with more. She passed Miss Patty's pausing for a moment remembering their dance lessons for her debutante ball and how Luke along with Lorelai showed them how it was really done with dips and everything. The dance marathon also came to mind as well. Lorelai and Rory had decided to be partners after Luke had refused to be Lorelai's. Tristan had insisted he would come along just to watch which was good because Lorelai 'accidentally' bumped into Kirk disqualifying herself and Kirk, along with his partner. Tristan had stepped in for Lorelai. Rory was nearly asleep by then so she apologized for her lack of chatter but he hadn't minded telling her soothing things like how much he loved her and how special she was.because of him they had won sending Lorelai through the roof for finally a Gilmore out beating Kirk, the reigning champion. Rory's cell phone rang making her snap out of her reverie. "Hello?"  
  
"Rory it's Paris-There's a party tonight at Madeline's bring Jess and Lane. See you at seven," CLICK. Rory stared at the phone she had only said one word during their conversation, amazing. She didn't want to go to the party but then the idea of making up with Tristan was overwhelming and overruled her excuses not to go which were basically none. Smiling she hurried to Lane's unable to contain her excitement of the prospect of getting back together with him. 


	17. I want you back but

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long.but this was a long chapter and I was swamped with homework.. and all that fun stuff of school. Leave some reviews for me, it's brightens my day!!  
  
Chapter 17: I want you back but..  
  
She was shaking and her speaking ability seemed to be lost in the car. Lane and Jess kept the conversation to a minimum sensing Rory's nerves were jittery. They entered Madeline's house with Jess marveling at the immense size of the mansion as Rory felt a pang of sadness remembering the last time she had gone to a Madeline Lynn party. It had been where they had first kissed, first dance and where they had admitted they were in love with each other. "I see Henry!" announced Lane leaving Jess and Rory alone for the moment. They continued to drift getting deeper into the house when they bumped into Paris. "Rory, hi!" she greeted glancing over her shoulder for a moment to make sure she was blocking the scene behind the refreshment table. "Paris, this is Jess," Rory introduced. "Hey," he greeted. "Hi," came her nervous reply. "Do you want to dance?" he offered. "Sure," she agreed what she was protecting Rory from slipped her mind as Jess took her away. Rory grabbed a soda from the refreshment table and noticed a couple making out behind it in a darkened corner. She figured out the female was Summer but she couldn't tell who her partner was. The guy whom had been making out with Summer pulled back and to Rory's shock it was Tristan, her Tristan. Although she reminded herself sadly he wasn't hers anymore. "Excuse me," Rory said loudly. "Do you know where I could find a bathroom so I can barf?" she said sharply making them both look over at her. Tristan looked over to meet the furious gaze of a very distraught Rory. He swore under his breath. "Sorry I broke up this make out session but do you think I could speak to Tristan for a moment, alone," she said sarcastically. "Whatever," came Summer's response. Rory grabbed his arm and literally pulled him into the hall. "Someone's recovering from heartbreak real well," she said sarcastic as ever. "You're the one who kissed Jess we were still together," he said rather harshly as a lazy smirk graced his face. "For your information, he kissed me. But that's not why I asked to talked to you,"  
  
"Well then.what can I do for you?"  
  
"Why didn't you write me back?"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," she growled. "You didn't send me anything, Gilmore!" he said coldly. "I did too! I mailed two letters to your father's estate in England!"  
  
"Yeah right, now if you don't mind I have some making out to get back to,"  
  
"I don't know what happened to you, but I miss you-the old you, the one that I was and am in love with," he continued to walk away ignoring what his heart was telling him to do. However, he didn't go back to making out with Summer instead he headed out to the back yard and sat down on a bench finally letting Rory's comments hit him. Over three months time Tristan had re-built his cold exterior from his father's seemingly endless supply of British girls who 'needed a bit of snogging' as they had put it with their charming smiles and wonderful accents. Then Summer had shown up at her Grandparents who live right next door to his father's just in time to be his date at the wedding. But, within seconds Rory Gilmore had him questioning everything he was becoming. He was turning into everything his grandfather, Lorelai and Rory were fighting against him to become. One summer with his father had changed him back to how he was right after the divorce and how he had been before Rory. His mother knew that his father was who had influenced this change of Tristan. It was why she kept on mentioning Rory and how much she missed her stopping by to talk about Lorelai's newest antic or her most recent read. He had reminded her once again, they were broken up. She had tried to console him but he had pushed her away, told her he was over it, and then went to Summer's as an excuse to leave his inquiring mother.  
  
Rain began to fall and Tristan tried not to remember the last time he had been caught outside in the middle of the rain. It was hopeless and so he remembered the memory of their six-month anniversary. They had been dancing and it rained, in the middle of Stars Hollow's Main St, of course. Sighing he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, but instead of lighting it and smoking it he stared at it. "Are you going to smoke that or melt it?" the sharp voice of Paris Gellar cut in. He glanced up to meet the sharp gaze of his old friend. "Paris." he said softly. "I hope you know what your doing, DuGrey,"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked startled. "I mean Rory's off in that house somewhere hiding because her heart's been broken, again," she said pointedly. "Paris, you have NO idea how hurt I was when she was kissing Jess,"  
  
"Tristan, it was a mistake. Everyone makes them like the time when you kissed me on that dare in sixth grade," they both smiled at the memory of the pre-adolescent kiss. "I overreacted, huh?" came his response with a bashful grin. "Go find her," she advised. "I'm going," he replied getting up and following her into Madeline's mansion. First, they were both confronted with Summer pushing James against the wall while making out with him, both rolled their eyes it never ceased to amaze them Summer's rebounding technique. Paris soon left Tristan alone in search of Jess as he ambled through the mansion searching for her. Suddenly he heard someone playing fragments of 'A Moment Like This'. He looked in the room to see Rory sitting at the piano playing it. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her for a moment. She began to sing the song quietly and to Tristan it was beautiful. He also saw a tear rolling down her cheek. He wanted to be next to her and wipe it away but he held himself back, he was the one who had done this to her after all. "I'm sorry," he said softly making Rory stop singing and playing the piano to look up at him. She didn't say anything for a moment so he began to turn until she said something. "I am too," they were both silent and then she said something again. "Are you and Summer dating?"  
  
"No, I was just using her," he replied ashamed of himself. "Why?" it was one word that broke him broke his resolve. "Because it hurt like hell Rory! Seeing you kiss Jess made me want to die, is that such a horrible thing?" he asked her sitting down on the piano bench. "I did write you, you know," she whispered staring at the black and white keys. "My father probably threw them away," he replied sadly. "Oh,"  
  
"He didn't even ask me about you. All he did was bring his business associates daughter's over and forced me to go out with them," he said bitterly. "But you went on them willingly,"  
  
"Yes.but I was trying to find someone to fall in love with,"  
  
"And.?"  
  
"And it failed miserably," he paused glancing over at Rory. "I found out there's only one girl for me, you," he said softly inching closer to her. She didn't look at him so he cupped his hand under her chin and moved it to face him. And then, he kissed her. "I can't," she whispered pulling away from his grasp quickly. He watched her run from the back door to the back yard to the bench he had been sitting at.  
  
She was staring at a picture taken when neither of them had been looking. It was taken during the Junior Winter Carnival. Both Rory and Tristan had been running the pie booth. Rory had been eating a piece of pie when he had sneaked up behind her and pushed a pie onto her face. She grabbed her own plate and took careful aim and it landed squarely on his face. Bursting into laughter Tristan came near her. "Don't do anything DuGrey," she warned. "Who me?" he had replied as he leaned down to kiss her while she put her arms around his neck carelessly.  
  
Rory wiped a tear brusquely away from her cheek. She was hurting him and her heart more than she had to. Why was she doing this? She was still in love with Tristan but she was scared. Scared that he'd go back to London again and turn into the cold-hearted man his father wanted him to be. The rain was ruining the picture but who cared? The picture fluttered to the ground next to Tristan discarded cigarette. "I miss you Tristan," she said softly as she heard Lane calling her. She walked back into the house noting self-consciously she looked horrible. Sniffling she scurried on not noticing she brushed past Tristan nor did she notice 'A Moment Like This' was playing. "Are you okay?" Lane asked concerned as the three of them clambered into the car. "Fine," she lied. "Yeah right," came Jess's sardonic remark. "What the hell did he do Rory?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied as the tears began rushing down her cheeks silent sobs wracking her body. "I'll be right back," Lane said softly hopping out of the car and rushing back into the party determined to get Tristan back from what he did to her best friend. She found him sitting outside staring at a photograph and a cigarette on the ground. "What the hell is your problem?" she hissed at him making him look up bewildered. "I don't have a problem," he replied. "Bull Shit DuGrey! Rory's in the car crying what did you do?"  
  
"Lane, do you think I'm happy!" he yelled. "I told her I wanted her back, told her she was the only one for me. She rejected me so whatever she's crying about it's not because I wouldn't let her back. So, don't go bitching at me about hurting Rory," his voice cracked with emotion. "She hurt me, Lane so I give up," he walked away from her. "Did Rory send you to do this?" he asked suddenly. "No,"  
  
"Oh," came his saddened reply. "Sorry but I've got to go though," she hurried off the patio and back to the car. She hopped into it to see Rory curled up asleep in her seat and Jess sitting there watching her. "It's all my fault," he said as she buckled her seat belt and pulled out of the Lynn driveway. 


	18. Facing the music

A/N: I appreciate all the good reviews! (THANK YOU!!!)  
  
Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Chapter 18: Facing the music  
  
Rory let out a sigh as she entered her house. It had been one long party for her, and she frowned she hadn't wanted to run but the next thing she knew she had been outside staring at the stupid picture, Tristan.well sometimes he would change so often that she never knew what Tristan she would be meeting with. Nice Tristan, Mean Tristan, No love Tristan and ever Tristan who hates the world. She headed into the kitchen planning to make coffee and contemplate her love life when she arrived at the table and caught an envelope peeking out with the Chilton return address in the corner. She pulled it from the pile and sat down staring at it. It was addressed to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III, which was odd. Why would Chilton be sending her a letter? Regardless of her worries she ripped it open and began to read.  
  
Dear Miss Gilmore, As you know at the end of every school year we hold a poll for nominations of our homecoming king and queen. In an overwhelming majority you and two other females have been nominated for homecoming queen! Congrats on such a wonderful achievement hope to see you the first day of school. Best of luck, Headmaster Charleston  
  
The nominees:  
  
Summer Abbott  
  
Lorelai Gilmore  
  
Emma Smith  
  
James Baldwin  
  
Tristan DuGrey  
  
Steven Macintosh  
  
"You can't be serious!" Rory said aloud the despair in her voice was evident. It was bad enough worrying about seeing Tristan during school but now this? Sighing she went into her room un-strapping her high heeled sandals and throwing them across the room. Landing soundly on the carpet with a thump in the closet. This year was going to be interesting that's for sure.  
  
One week later:  
  
"Where's my Chilton Skirt!" Rory yelled to Lorelai from the living room.  
  
"Isn't it on your bed?"  
  
"No!" Rory let out a scream of frustration before she began to roll off the couch and fell onto the floor.  
  
"Honey, you okay?" Lorelai asked standing on the stairs, Rory's plaid skirt in her hand.  
  
"Fine," she mumbled while rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"One more year of hell, babe!" called out Lorelai as Rory rushed out of the house and heading to the car while mumbling "Yeah ultimate hell," she hopped into her new car courtesy of her Grandparents in honor of her senior year. Driving quickly in about twenty-five minutes later she was pulling into her parking spot and was relieved to find that the spot next to her was empty. She was locking her car when a Porsche pulled up. She rolled her eyes at the boring car choice, figuring it was some rich kid. She glanced up at the guy who was stepping out of the car and she felt her heart get caught in her throat. Before he could even uttered a word she took off.  
  
"I'm still in love with her," he muttered before gracing the halls of Chilton for one more year.  
  
"Student Council meeting at three-fifteen," Paris told Rory as she shut her locker making her flyer of her nomination for homecoming queen fall to the ground.  
  
"You're nominated?" Paris asked in surprise.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," she grumbled. "That stinks, who are you going to go with?" Sighing Rory told Paris her dilemma.  
  
"It's traditional for nominees to go with other nominees I can either go with James or Steven,"  
  
"What about the third nominee?"  
  
"He has a date," she lied not noticing they were walking past Tristan's own nomination flyer.  
  
"It's Tristan," Paris said softly as Rory let out a strangled cry confirming Paris's assumption.  
  
"You should ask him,"  
  
"Need I remind you last time I checked he hated me,"  
  
"For being so smart Gilmore you sure are dumb," Paris walked away from her heading to her class with Rory staring in bewilderment. She stepped into class to see the only seat left was right behind Tristan. Sighing she took her seat wanting to curl up and cry.wishing he was hers again.she wanted to hear their familiar banter and see him smile at her. But she had messed it up and nothing was going to fix it.  
  
"There's a meeting at two today, okay?" she paused staring up at Tristan following his gaze to Rory walking down the hallway a sad expression on her face.  
  
"You're still in love with her aren't you?"  
  
"No, no I'm not," he replied lying through his teeth.  
  
"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"  
  
"Both," he grunted.  
  
"You should ask her to the dance," Paris suggested brightly.  
  
"I'm going with Emma," he replied walking away from her. This was going to be harder than she had originally thought.  
  
Rory spotted Steve in between classes. He wasn't bad looking with his brown hair and green eyes. He was nice to everyone, captain of both the football and hockey, not to mention quarterback. "Hey Steve!" she greeted a smile plastered on her face even though she felt like going home and crying her heart out.  
  
"Rory," he replied in greeting.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?" (A/N: Chilton's homecoming is like the first weekend of September even though most are at the end or in October).  
  
"Aren't you going with DuGrey?"  
  
"No!" she yelped but then blushed nervously. "No, we broke up in June,"  
  
"Oh, sorry," he apologized.  
  
"So, do you want to go with me? I mean you don't have to or anything I understand but--,"  
  
"I'll go with you," he said with a laugh.  
  
"You will?" her eyes lit up as she jumped to hug him.  
  
"Thank You!" she called walking into her seventh period class backwards crashing into Tristan.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled walking past him sitting between Paris and Emma. Accidentally, he sat next to her. It wouldn't have been a problem but it was a new teacher meaning in most cases she would have a 'get to know your neighbor' game.  
  
"So, since I don't know any of you I want all of you to get into partners. Find out their name, favorite novel, favorite subject, favorite pastime, birthday and where they live," she paused and pointed to everyone's partners. To both Tristan and Rory's horror they were paired up.  
  
"Let's get this over with," he said while Rory remained quiet.  
  
"Well I know all of this about you so if you don't want to talk that's fine," he said angrily.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Acting like what?"  
  
"Like you hate me,"  
  
"How do you want me to act? Like your best friend? I told you I was still in love with you and all you did was reject me so how the hell should I act Rory?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied nearly in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry I kissed Jess! Okay? I'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend right now. I'm still in love with you too but I'm scared. Scared that you'll dump me again and break my heart again!" she shouted, the whole class was silent surprised at Rory's outburst. She quickly ran out of class mumbling an apology to the teacher and made a mad dash to her locker. Hurrying down the hall she couldn't believe what she had just done.  
  
"Rory, wait!" she ignored his calls as she struggled to open her locker. Tears blurred her vision and she broke down sobs echoing in the hall. All the emotions she had kept in check all summer were released.  
  
"Hey, hey it's okay," Tristan, whispered pulling her into his arms while she kept on crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory," he murmured, making her face the realization that she was still head over heels in love with him.  
  
"I didn't mean to do that in the middle of class," Rory said softly being in his arms was so right-yet so wrong.  
  
"I'm going to the dance with Steve," she told him quickly pulling out of his arms, like a band-aid-get it over with fast and quick.  
  
"I'm going with Emma," he said sadly and she nodded.  
  
"I'm really sorry," he apologized again quietly as he headed back to class, alone. Rory leaned against her locker as she watched him walk away. Brushing the tears away from her face she wished that she hadn't been so stupid at the party by rejecting him how come she just couldn't follow her heart and not listen to logic in her brain? Silently she headed back to class as well, the only sound of the clicking of her saddle shoes, alone as well. 


	19. No dates for the dance

A/N: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Not So Simple Anymore By klm111a  
  
Chapter 19: No dates for the dance  
  
"You what?" Lorelai frowned listening to Rory's side of the conversation.  
  
"Yeah of course I understand."  
  
Pause.  
  
"I'll just find someone else,"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Don't worry about me, honest!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Get better soon, okay?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Bye," After she hung up the phone and it fell to the ground she flopped onto the couch next to her mother.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Steve, my date," Rory replied with a sigh.  
  
"And."  
  
"He broke his ankle on some new play the team was practicing for the homecoming game. He has to stay at the hospital because it's in traction," she said with a groan.  
  
"So, who are you going to go with?" Lorelai asked inquisitively.  
  
"No idea," came her reply her voice muffled from the pillow.  
  
"What about.oh I don't know, Tristan?" Lorelai suggested. "He's going with Emma," she mumbled back.  
  
Friday morning-Chilton Courtyard  
  
Emma Smith was waiting in the front courtyard of Chilton Prep. Waiting for Tristan DuGrey. It was that long awaited once-a-year day for cheerleaders to wear there uniforms so Emma, being co-captain and all was no exception. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her cat-like green eyes were searching for Tristan. She spotted him and smiled.  
  
"Tristan!" she called out across the entire courtyard. Heads turned for a moment to see five foot one Emma running across the quad to meet up with six foot one Tristan DuGrey. Someone pointed out the oddity in the pair that were attending the dance together but soon were captivated with their own discussions of the dance.  
  
"Hey," he greeted the short female.  
  
"Hi Tristan," she said tentatively.  
  
"What's up?" he asked curious to why she had run half-away across the courtyard.  
  
"It's about Saturday actually." she said nervously.  
  
"What about it?" he asked confused for a moment.  
  
"Well you know.Steve, the quarterback of the football team?"  
  
"Yeah," came his response.  
  
"Well yesterday at practice he broke his ankle and I kind of promised him to stay at the hospital with him while the dance is going on," Tristan ran a hand through his hair processing the information.  
  
"That's fine Emma," he said shifting his weight uncomfortably in front of her.  
  
"Thanks!" she replied perkily before running off to meet her fellow cheerleading teammates.  
  
Friday afternoon-Chilton Hall  
  
"I heard about Steve," Paris said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah," came her response as they entered the Student Council room for the meeting that Paris had called.  
  
"Do you have someone else to go with?" she asked curiously. Rory sighed,  
  
"No, everyone has dates so I guess I'll just tag along with you and Jess,"  
  
"Okay," Paris replied as Tristan and a few other student council members entered with him able to catch the last few sentences of her not having a date anymore. Paris noticed him grin but when he saw her looking he frowned as he took a seat. He sat down next to Paris across from Rory. He avoided both girls' surprised looks they shot to each other as he slumped in his seat and put his headphones over his ears until the meeting officially began at two thirty. Rory sighed while digging a book out of her backpack it was 'Pride and Prejudiced'  
  
'Perfect' she thought sarcastically to herself. It was just the book to read especially after her break down at school on Monday. At two thirty on the dot Paris began the meeting. No one really bothered to argue with her considering it was Friday and everyone was excited over the dance. All wanting to be out by three fifteen at the latest they remained silent. At three ten to be exact she dismissed the meeting, everyone rushed to their cars as if they had been stuck in there for years, not a forty minute meeting.  
  
"See you tomorrow Paris!" Rory called from across the parking lot, as both females got into their cars anxious to be home.  
  
"Bye Ror!" she replied with a wave shaking her head as she saw Tristan get into his own, he didn't have an excuse NOT to go with the dance with Rory but still he hadn't asked her, they were both idiots she hated to admit. Sure, they both excelled in academics but in love they were both failures- for the moment.even Paris's love life was more active than the two of them put together. 'How pitiful' she thought sadly as she pulled out of Chilton, forgetting she wanted to go home she headed to Stars Hollow-lately she hadn't been having much time to visit with Jess so she didn't have any homework for once so why not a trip to Stars Hollow?  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was short! Don't worry.. the dance is coming up. 


	20. I hope you dance

Author's Note: As always, I love reviews, the good and the bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls nor do I own I hope you dance by Lee Ann Womack, awesome song though!  
  
Chapter 20: I hope you dance  
  
Ding-Dong.  
  
"Mom, can you get that?" Rory called out as she added the final touch to her outfit, the high-heeled black shoes. Her dress wasn't a Lorelai Gilmore original but it was simple yet elegant with spaghetti straps. It was tasteful, as well as she smiled to herself. Her hair was pulled back with a clip but a few tendrils remained down.  
  
"Tristan?" Lorelai asked confused as she opened the door. She had been expecting Jess and Paris not him.  
  
"Uh.hi Lorelai," he said sheepishly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" before he could answer Rory came through the short hall leading to the foyer. He took in a sharp intake of breath. She was beautiful.. and looked like an angel to him.  
  
"Mom, who is--," she stopped in mid-sentence to meet the gaze of her ex- boyfriend Tristan.  
  
"Hey Rory," he said with a nervous grin as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Well.I heard that you didn't have a date and neither do I since we are nominees of the homecoming king and queen we wouldn't want to be dateless now would we?"  
  
"What happened to Emma?" she asked confused.  
  
"She's spending the night at the hospital with Steve," he said shrugging.  
  
"It's a cheerleader captain thing I guess,"  
  
"Oh," came her response.  
  
"Hey Ror, you ready to go?" asked Jess running up the porch steps to see Rory and Lorelai standing inside the house staring at the guy standing in the doorway which was Tristan.  
  
"You're going with him?" he asked surprised, the way Paris had been talking was as if they were destined to hate each other forever, yet here they were getting ready to attend the dance together much to his confusion.  
  
"I don't know," she replied carefully. "We're you planning to go with him?" Tristan asked disappointment filling him.  
  
"Paris and him are dating," she said gently.  
  
"I'm sorry to break up this gathering but Luke's going to be here any minute so all of you scoot," she said shoving Rory out the door and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Thank You Mom," she mumbled sarcastically as her mother had just watched all of the melodrama in Rory's life reveal its self and had nothing to say but good-bye.  
  
"I'll just go with Tristan," Rory said but paused.  
  
"I mean you came all the way out her and everything,"  
  
"You didn't have to do this," Rory said quietly as he slid into the driver seat.  
  
"I wanted to," he replied truthfully.  
  
"Well, thank you," she said then propped her head with her hand staring out at the window. She watched the tress past and felt herself longing to feel Tristan's hand wrapped around her own, to feel his lips against hers- everything that was missing in her life because he wasn't her boyfriend anymore was what she wanted. Silence filled the car and A Moment Like This began to play. Rory cringed and Tristan flinched as it brought back the wave of memories that each had been trying so hard to forget.  
  
"Damn," Tristan swore under his breath as he switched the radio station. Even though the song was over he still gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. The ghost of romantic history passed seemed to linger in the car for a long while and Rory wanted out. She didn't want to go through the pain she had already been through over the summer and then the party. She wanted to give up, like hide-and-go- seek. She didn't want to keep on looking for someone to fall in love with, she decided that Tristan would never want her back so why bother even trying anymore. She sighed deeply not wanting to go to the dance, just wanting to go home and get in her pajama's and cry but she couldn't because of stupid Chilton. It was all Headmaster Charleston's fault for sending her that letter saying that she was nominated for homecoming queen. It sucked she had to admit, if it had been last year when she and Tristan were both in love with each other it would've been different but it wasn't like that at all, now. In fact it was just the opposite she thought-Rory was still in love with him but he wasn't why was her life so cruel sometimes? She decided to give up for now, save it for a later day to think of such depressing things as he pulled into the parking lot and into a parking space at the Hartford Country Club. She stepped out of the car to see Paris running over to her.  
  
"RORY!" she called out rushing over to her friend.  
  
"Umm.hi," Rory said slightly embarrassed by Paris's irrational behavior as opposed to her normal behavior.  
  
"Are you two back together?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No," came her reluctant response as Tristan came over to see the two talking.  
  
"Do you two ever get enough of talking?"  
  
"Nope," came Paris's response mouthing 'I told you she'd say yes' to Tristan. He rolled his eyes as the four of them (Jess had joined them) walked into the club.  
  
The night had been great so far for Rory in her opinion. It had been all fast songs for her, which she was grateful for. She didn't want to watch everyone get all paired up to dance with that 'special someone' while she would be sitting at the table, alone. Soon after the crowning of Homecoming King and Queen who had been Summer and James I hope you dance began to play. Both Rory and Tristan watched as everyone began to pair up as the lyrics started up.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he finally offered.  
  
If you get the chance to sit it out or dance  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you dance.  
  
"Okay," Rory agreed as if the lyrics convinced her to do so. They both stood up and Rory could feel herself getting nervous. This was just Tristan.right.Tristan the guy that she was still head over heels in love with. But still, it wasn't as if he wanted her back though, right? He just wanted a dance between friends for old time sakes. Then again were they even friends? Rory was clueless to what they were. Friends? Enemies? Best Buddies? Boyfriend/Girlfriend? Friends with benefits? Then he wrapped his arms around her waist carefully as if not to scare her away she wrapped her own arms around his neck modeling to him perfectly, that it was scary for both of them. Tristan tried to convince himself he wasn't still in love with her but it was hopeless, he was in love with Rory Gilmore now more than ever.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
  
When you come close to selling out reconsider,  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance.... I hope you dance.  
  
All the moments Rory had ever shared with Tristan came back to her from their first banter session to their first kiss to their messy break-up, again. Tears started to roll down her cheeks when she realized all she wanted was to be with Tristan again, hell with the worry of broken heart and all she wanted was Tristan, period.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Dance.... I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance.... I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance.... I hope you dance..  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)  
  
It was the last song of the night and when it ended everyone began to leave so everyone was heading to the parking lots but Tristan and Rory remained on the dance floor trying to make the moment last forever. Soon the janitors began to appear and clean up the mess but the two remained oblivious trying to memorize the feel of being in each other's arms. She was still crying and he tried to soothe her.  
  
"Rory.don't cry," he whispered.  
  
"I can't help it Tristan, I'm in love with you," he drew in a sharp breath and he leaned in closer to her. His lips met hers in a chaste kiss- something they had been waiting for since June, when they had broken up. She kissed him back hardly daring to believe what she had wanted all along had come true.  
  
"I love you too, Ror," he whispered back when they pulled apart and as they headed off the dance floor to the parking lot as the lights began to shut off.  
  
A/N: One or Two more chapters to go!! 


	21. Perfect

A/N: I'm sorry if I just take a huge leap from their current time to like December of their freshman year @ Harvard and if it makes NO sense at all please tell me.. so I can do something else, what I don't know so if it sucks than please suggestions! Thanks for my wonderful reviews!  
  
Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Chapter 21: Perfect  
  
Rory and Tristan were walking through Stars Hollow, hand in hand. "I missed this," he said quietly making Rory look up at him confusion written on her face. "Missed what?"  
  
"This," he said waving his hand around the town. "Our gazebo, Luke's, Stars Hollow, us." she smiled up at him for a moment as he pulled her in closer to him and kissed her. "I missed us too," she whispered and the moment was cut off when they heard a shriek coming from Luke's. "Do you think...?" Rory began but stopped. "No, it couldn't have happened."  
  
"Rory?" he asked confused. "Hang on," she said putting a finger to her lips. "RORY!" yelled out Lorelai running out of Luke's. "I'll be right back," she promised running over to her mother, in the middle of the street. "Luke proposed!" she shrieked grabbing a hold of Rory's arm. "Tristan and I are back together," Rory said happily in response grinning at her mother. "Did you say yes?" Lorelai held up her left hand for approval. "OH MY GOD! YOU AND LUKE ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!"  
  
"YOU AND TRISTAN ARE BACK TOGETHER!" Lorelai yelled back to her daughter and they both began jumping up and down. Tristan watched their mother- daughter moment with amusement, as did Luke across the street standing in the door of his diner. "I should get back," Lorelai said with a girlish squeal. "Mom, you're getting married!" Rory called as she headed back to the diner and kissed Luke. "She's getting married," Rory said happily. "So I heard about four times," he teased as she smiled at him. "I was kind of loud, huh?"  
  
"A little," he replied grinning as he kissed her again. "Love you Rory," he said softly. "Love you too, Tristan," she told him as they walked over to the gazebo steps. She saw a shooting star and smiled. 'I wish I could be this happy forever' she wished as Tristan wished his own. 'I wish that Rory and I will be together forever'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five months later-Tristan's apartment, off Harvard campus  
  
"Why do I have to take this stupid mid-term?" Rory groaned hitting her head on the table. "Because you want to keep on taking Journalism Mary," he chided gently. "I know but this is so hard," she groaned. Suddenly she laughed glancing at the coffee table in front of them. Across the table and on the floor were papers, pens, highlighters, pencils, newspapers, coffee cups and leftover Chinese food. "I've spent way to much time here," she said grinning at Tristan. "Yeah," he replied. "I live here more than my dorm!"  
  
"Then don't," he responded. "What?"  
  
"Don't live in your dorm, I mean why bother?"  
  
"Tristan." she warned. "I'm serious,"  
  
"What about my mom?"  
  
"Just don't mention the living with me as part of the arrangements,"  
  
"I can't lie to her!"  
  
"Rory, I want you to live with me, you're twenty years old and in love with you're wonderful, loving and caring boyfriend,"  
  
"Cocky much, DuGrey?" she teased. He sighed she was evading the subject. "Back to studying!" she said cheerfully. "Rory, I'm serious,"  
  
"Tristan.I don't know as much as I love you and all I don't want to ruin us if I move in here,"  
  
"You won't" he said slightly confused. "I'm not ready yet,"  
  
"I wasn't suggesting sex Ror,"  
  
"Then what? We're going to sleep in separate beds every night?" she snorted. "That could work,"  
  
"Please Tristan you call me at like two in the morning when I'm at my dorm because you're lonely and you need me to sleep with you,"  
  
"It would be more easy for you then! You wouldn't have to drive every night over,"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on, please?" he begged. "Fine, fine I'll move in with you," he grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. "If I pass this exam,"  
  
"You will I promise,"  
  
"Oh really? If I have known that you're psychic why even bother studying!"  
  
"You should study and then we'll go to Luke and Lorelai's wedding and Christmas after that next week.and then tell your mother,"  
  
"I can't wait for the wedding!" she said getting off topic once again. "Do you want to fail or something?" he asked curiously. "No!"  
  
"Come on then Ror.we have to study,"  
  
"I don't want to study," she mumbled. "Then what would you like to do?"  
  
"Study kissing," she said grinning at him. "Well that could be arranged," he murmured as he leaned in and kissed her again. "Okay, that's all the kissing for now.come on one more round of studying journalism and then we'll study some more kissing," he said sternly  
  
"Then let's study!" she said frowning slightly wanting to kiss him more. "How about some more kissing first?" he said smiling wanting to kiss her again too. She shrugged and nodded. "Can't complain," and he kissed her, forgetting about midterms and the wedding-everything forgotten only Rory and him, in there perfect little world nothing could go wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N 2: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!! WOOHOO! SORRY IF YOUR ALL SAD ABOUT IT BUT I DO BELIEVE IT'S TIME FOR THIS TO END.. but hey! Don't be sad because I will began to update some of my other unfinished stories and tie up the loose ends before I began my new stories.unless they're an improv that is a different story! Don't forget to review! 


	22. Lucky

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Chapter 22: Lucky  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! ( Enjoy and review as usual. Background: It's their junior year @ Harvard. Paris moved to NYU to attend college with Jess. A visit last year sent her packing for New York when she fell in love with the campus. They're heading home for Thanksgiving.  
  
Rory was reading as usual enjoying the fall weather with the window wide open. "Jeez, it's freezing," was Tristan's greeting as he came in the groceries in his arms.  
  
"No, it's not," came her response still concentrating on her book.  
  
"Guess what," he said excitedly as he walked over to the window and shut it, ignoring Rory's protests.  
  
"What?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Guess," he chided.  
  
"Shane West is coming to Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Hey!" he protested.  
  
"Don't worry Tristan, you're hotter," she teased with a grin.  
  
"I thought so,"  
  
"So, what's the news?" she asked standing up to face him.  
  
"Well, Jess and Paris called yesterday while you were at the library and they invited us to come up to New York tomorrow and spend Thanksgiving morning there. Then, the four of us will head down the Connecticut in time for your Grandmother's thanksgiving dinner,"  
  
"Are you serious?" squealed Rory wrapping her arms around Tristan and kissing him.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Oh my god! I can't wait!" she cried out dancing when she let go of him. He laughed at her.  
  
"I have to pack." she trailed off as he kissed her again. "I could always pack later," she said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed him again.  
  
"I love you, Rory," he murmured as he kissed her, again.  
  
"Love you too," she mumbled back. After at least ten minutes of a steamy make-out session she broke it off and went to her room to pack and Tristan did the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Rory!" Tristan called out.  
  
"Mmm.coffee," she mumbled as she entered the kitchen still in her pajamas. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Drinking coffee," she replied confused.  
  
"We're leaving in fifteen minutes,"  
  
"Oh my god! I totally forgot! Shit! Tristan!! You were supposed to wake me up." she groaned running back into her bedroom and changing.  
  
"AHH! Where are my shoes?" She came back wearing jeans and a red top and hurried to the closet. "I had the whole morning planned out." she moaned opening the closet door and throwing things behind her.  
  
"Aha!" she cried out in triumph as she found the missing pair of shoes. When she was done she looked around to see Tristan still sitting in the kitchen calmly drinking coffee. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Drinking coffee," he responded with a smirk.  
  
"I know that Tristan.aren't we suppose to go?"  
  
"Look at the clock," he responded.  
  
"Seven Fifteen," she replied groaning. They were supposed to leave at eight fifteen.  
  
"Why did you say we were going to be late?"  
  
"See how fast you could move,"  
  
"Pretty fast, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied as she sat down on his lap. She grabbed his coffee mug and began to drink.  
  
"That's mine!" he complained.  
  
"Pay back," she replied laughing at his expression. She put down the coffee and kissed him.  
  
"You still get coffee taste," she teased leaning against him for a minute.  
  
"How about some breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds good," she replied getting off his lap so he could make some for her. "What are you making?"  
  
"Waffles,"  
  
"Don't forget the strawberries," she said with a grin.  
  
"I could never forget those, remember when I did?" she grinned; he had made breakfast in bed for her the first time they had 'done it'. He had tried so hard but much to Rory's dismay he had never made coffee before (blasphemy! As Lorelai had said when Rory had told her about their breakfast), so it had tasted horrible. And then, he had served the waffles and there had been no strawberries. She had gotten out of bed and taught him how to make coffee her way and how to add the strawberries for the waffles. Minutes later he was serving breakfast.  
  
"Perfect," she announced as she took a bite. "Let me try some," he said grabbing her fork and taking a piece.  
  
"Tristan!" she whined and he smirked. He cut off another piece and Rory thought he was going to eat it and her protests started up again and then much to her surprise he put it in her mouth.  
  
"You're such a jerk, Tristan," she said the laughter showing in her eyes.  
  
"And you're a tease," he responded lightly leaning across the table and kissing her.  
  
"But you love it,"  
  
"Yes, I do," he responded pulling back from her and taking another sip of coffee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grand Central Station-  
  
"Paris!" called out Rory as she and Tristan made it through the crowds of New York.  
  
"Rory! Tristan!" she cried out running to her best friend.  
  
"I missed you so much!" she cried out hugging her friend.  
  
"I know me too!" Rory said smiling at Paris.  
  
"So how are you guys doing?"  
  
"Engaged," Paris said showing Rory her hand.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way," she replied grinning.  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because I knew you were coming today.he proposed last night at midnight,"  
  
"Tell me ALL about it," Rory said excitedly walking past Tristan and Jess.  
  
"Wow," Tristan commented.  
  
"What?" Jess replied glancing at him.  
  
"I didn't expect you would propose,"  
  
"I love her," was his response.  
  
"I know.I was thinking maybe I should do the same with Rory-soon,"  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"I have the ring," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Then what's holding you back?"  
  
"Her rejecting me,"  
  
"She loves you man, that's all that matters,"  
  
"Yeah, but I still worry,"  
  
"Tristan!" Rory called out while turning around and running back to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you buy me some coffee?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course babe let's go get some," hand in hand they headed to Starbucks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Morning-Paris and Jess's apartment  
  
"I can't wait!" cried out Rory in excitement as she pulled on her coat and her scarf.  
  
"I've never been to the parade-mom and I would always watch it," she was babbling and Tristan loved it. She continued to talk and Tristan stopped her, with a kiss.  
  
"Stop making out!" called out Paris as she and Jess walked past them and headed out the door. Rory and Tristan followed suit and they made their way down amazed at the crowd already gathered on the streets for seven in the morning.  
  
"I got passes for front row seats in front of Macy's," Jess said as they headed down the street. By the time the parade started Rory's cheeks were bright pink as was her nose. She shivered.  
  
"You cold?" Tristan asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah," she responded as he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. "Here comes the parade!" she said excitedly clapping her hands.  
  
"You're the best, Ror," he whispered kissing the top of her head. "So I've heard," she joked him with a laugh.  
  
"Look it's the rockettes," Tristan pointed out.  
  
"Figures you notice them," she said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"They're good!" he defended.  
  
"You mean they're hot," she pointed out. "No!" he cried out. She laughed as she turned around to face him.  
  
"It's okay to check them out," she grinned kissing him.  
  
"If you keep on kissing like that I don't think I need to check out anyone else,"  
  
"That's the plan," she responded turning back around to watch the parade.  
  
"Look! It's Tom the Turkey!" she said happily.  
  
"Are you checking the turkey out?"  
  
"What? No!" she exclaimed laughing again while hitting him playfully. "Why not?"  
  
"Because you're the only guy I'm checking out,"  
  
"Good," he replied resting his chin on her head. "Thanks for bringing me today," she whispered her eyes watching the parade.  
  
"You're welcome.I'll do anything for you Rory, just remember that," he whispered wondering how he ever got so lucky to be with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: I know I said one more chapter but I decided if I did the chapter would be way to long and everyone would get bored with it! So, this is the second to last chapter. 


	23. Simplicity

Not So Simple Anymore  
  
Author's Note: The final chapter in my story! Yeah! Thank you to my loyal fans and avid reviewers I love you all! I've never had a story with over 150 reviews so I'm very happy that this was my first one with over that number!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!  
  
Chapter 23: Simplicity  
  
The parade ended around noon. Santa left with all of his glory and everyone began leaving, while Paris, Jess, Tristan and Rory remained. They sat for a while and then Jess decided that they would go to Rockefeller Center for some ice-skating. They arrived at about twelve-thirty and Rory couldn't wait to rent her skates. She waited impatiently in line as Tristan sat on a bench waiting for her. She didn't seem to notice his nervousness since she was wrapped up in her own excitement. She got their skates plopped down next to him and began to lace hers up Tristan was going slowly. "I'll just go around once, okay?" she asked as she stood up. "Okay," he agreed as she hopped up and took off on the ice. She was good; he had to admit which made him feel even worse. He had never been skating before so he didn't know how. He remembered his parents had always promised every year but they had never really gotten around to it. Rory re-appeared grinning but was surprised to see Tristan still only had one skate on, halfway laced.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned coming off the ice and sitting down next to him.  
  
"I can't skate," he mumbled softly, so softly Rory couldn't hear him.  
  
"What?" she asked leaning closer to him.  
  
"I can't skate," he said louder.  
  
"Really?" she asked surprised and he nodded.  
  
"I'll help you but first you have to finish lacing up your skates," she said smiling at him. "I'm going, I'm going," he grumbled good-naturedly as Rory glanced back onto the ice watching Jess and Paris flirting at full force.  
  
"Hurry up Tristan," she nagged as he slowly continues to lace his left skate. She started bouncing in her seat and Tristan glanced at her the amusement in her antics obvious.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" she asked now exasperated with him.  
  
"I guess," he replied nervously.  
  
"Don't be scared Tristan," she said softly as they stepped onto the ice. He teetered slightly as she grabbed his arm to steady him. She skated backwards holding him by the hand while guiding him around the ice. He leaned on her slightly trying to get the feel of skating.  
  
"That's it." she commented as she kept on leading him on.  
  
"Thanks for doing this, I know I must seem like the biggest dork in the world since I've never skated before,"  
  
"You're not a dork," she commented with a smile.  
  
"I'm twenty and this is my first time skating," he snorted and she shrugged  
  
"It's not your fault that you never learned to skate," she let go of him for a moment and he felt free. The breeze brushed against his face and it was like he was floating. But then, he teetered and tried to grab Rory's hand, which threw off her own balance and they fell onto the ice in a heap. Rory began laughing and couldn't stop. She was sitting on top of Tristan sprawled out on the ice. "Tristan!" she complained as she started to get up.  
  
"Sorry," he said smiling at her as she helped him. In that one instant Tristan knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was head over heels in love with her and he wanted the whole world to know he kept quiet though for fear of scaring Rory away. They continued to skate around without any more mishaps; suddenly their time in New York was running out of time. They met up with Paris and Jess again full of laughter and banter.  
  
"We're going to miss the train!" Paris said as they quickly made their way through Grand Central station again.  
  
"No, we won't," Jess soothed and Rory couldn't help but think the two of them were an odd pair indeed. Jess-the rebellious teenager and Paris-the uptight student would've made a pair. But, their love of books had brought them together and it still amazed her that they were still together and that they were to be married soon. They boarded the train and sat in their seats. Rory opened a book and began to read but Tristan was distracting her. He was jiggling his knee and couldn't seem to stop. "Hey, you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"What? I'm fine,"  
  
"If you're sure," she replied warily shooting him glances every once and a while.  
  
"Ror, I'm really fine," he said after ten minutes of watching her glance at him.  
  
"Okay, I need to go change!" she announced slipping into the train bathroom while Tristan let out a deep heavy sigh.  
  
"Okay, DuGrey what's going on with you?" Paris asked sitting down in the seat Rory had just occupied. "Nothing," he lied. "Yeah right, come on tell me,"  
  
"I'm going to ask Rory to marry me," he said suddenly. "Oh my god!" she cried out hugging. "Shush," he said with a slight laugh. "Rory can't find out okay?"  
  
"Okay," agreed Paris smiling as she went back over to her seat and Rory returned.  
  
"I'll be back," he promised as he left to change as well. He came back a few moments later as the conductor of the train announced it's soon arrival in Hartford in about two minutes. "Can you help me with my tie?" he asked hopefully. "Sure," she replied taking the silk tie and beginning to knot it. As she was in the process of tying his tie he suddenly asked  
  
"Rory, will you marry me?" She tightened his tie around his neck until he almost couldn't breathe. "Rory, are you trying to choke me?" he asked gasping for air.  
  
"Oh god!" she cried out as her hands fluttering trying to loosen his tie. The train pulled up to the station and Rory's mind was racing. Tristan wanted to marry her, not anyone else her: Rory Gilmore of all people. They stepped off the train and Rory spotted Lorelai a little ways off, only a few feet away when Tristan got down on one knee in the middle of the train station in the middle of the crowd and asked again.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" And within that moment when he asked her that one simple question her life became simple; to the way it had been before Tristan had entered her life; before Chilton; before Dean.before anything had gotten complicated as it had within the past five years.  
  
"Yes," she said softly her voice trembling.  
  
"Yes! Of course I'll marry you," she said her voice rising in decibels. With that response Tristan picked her up and spun her around. When her feet hit the ground again she let go of Tristan and ran to Lorelai.  
  
"Mom!" she shrieked running as Lorelai met her halfway both falling to the ground laughing like idiots.  
  
"I'm engaged!" she cried out while Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Congrats Sweetheart," she whispered and Rory had to marvel at the simplicity of her life now. She had Lorelai back again as a mother and best friend, Luke was her step-father, Jess was her step-cousin and good friend, Paris as soon to be step-cousin-in-law and female best friend, Lane her other female best friend and Tristan. Tristan, her fiancé, love of her life, sparring partner.her everything. All the people in her life were where they belonged and she loved her life, once again.  
  
The End!!  
  
Happy Holidays to all and to all a good bye to this story at least. BTW: if you loved this story please check out my other ones.. I'll be updating the incomplete ones soon, I hope. And about a sequel.I don't know.. so we'll see. 


End file.
